Once Upon a Time: Frozen is Returning
by come-to-me-musicals
Summary: [Storyline ambientada aproximadamente lejos de la S4B.] Los personajes de Frozen regresan a Storybrooke con un motivo: huir del villano que los molestaba de manera urgente por Elsa. La vida es tranquila tanto en el pueblo como en Arendelle, pero trae más rollos de lo que aparenta.
1. Sinopsis

Once Upon a Time: Frozen is Returning.

Mientras Storybrooke vive en la paz que no tenía hace mucho tiempo, Emma se encuentra con dos viejas amigas que sin razón aparente se encuentran en el pueblo... Y no están solas.

Acompañadas por Hans y Kristoff, las hermanas del reino de Arendelle regresan a la ciudad con un misterio presentándose: ¿Cómo? Y como si fuera poco, la mayor de las hermanas llegó en un estado bastante especial. Pero allí afuera hay un villano que busca ir detrás de la reina de Arendelle y que nadie puede deducir, primero se inculpa a alguien, pero ese alguien... Fue sólo una víctima más.

Nuevos villanos, nuevas preguntas y nuevas respuestas por responder en flashbacks y los días actuales de Storybrooke, viendo a los personajes continuar sus vidas y recibiendo una vez más a los congelados invitados de la cuarta temporada de Once Upon a Time. ¿Estás listo?


	2. Bjorgman

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste :D  
****Se me ocurrió recomendar una canción por capítulo, así ambientan un poco el fanfic y no se aburren con el silencio del entorno xD**

**La canción de este capítulo es "Rescue Me" que forma parte del soundtrack de la primer temporada de OUAT. Si bien la letra no cuenta mucho sobre este capítulo, me sirvió bastante para una de las escenas :3**

**¿Reconocen el apellido nombrado en este capítulo?**

* * *

**01:** **Bjorgman**

Otra mañana espléndida en Storybrooke, el viento que traía el mar, Granny's abría sus puertas (y su concina) como cualquier día, otra larga jornada de trabajo para los enanos; la vida seguía como cualquier otra en este pequeño pueblo especial. Y todo eso le agradaba a Emma; algo así era muy inusual en aquél lugar, más si era para llevar a Henry a pasear. Era posible que Killian estuviera navegando en algún barco prestado, o Regina pasara el día con Robin en el campamento.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba de una forma tan cotidiana, y rogaba que no fuera otra persona que quisiera arruinar los finales felices. Bueno, no estaba tan errada... Aunque aún no lo sabía. Todo comenzó con una factura de la luz (sí, la luz), Leroy y la comisaría.

Sentada en su escritorio, Leroy se apareció con su humor tan característico y una factura en la mano.

"Además de que me enviaste a hacer entregas que no me corresponden, me aparece una factura que jamás vi. Y eso que no soy el cartero.", dijo con bastante enojo.

La sheriff levantó la vista, extrañada, y arqueando una ceja preguntó:

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste.", respondió el enano. "Soy minero, pero sé que un tal Bjorgman no existe en Storybrooke y sin embargo paga la factura de la luz a partir de este mes.", añadió.

Para su sorpresa, Emma tampoco sabía quién era.

* * *

Con su paso alegre, en aquellos días en Arendelle, Anna se encaminaba al comedor en donde entendió que ahí estaba su hermana. Ése era un día especial, pero Elsa debía seguir con sus obligaciones reales. Por eso la buscaba, para comentarle que algo se le pasó.

Abriendo las dos puertas, no llegó a pronunciar el nombre de la reina y ya se encontraba con una mesa larga llena de chocolate. Chocolate por doquier.

"El...sa."

"Lo sé, ¿no es genial?", preguntó la rubia con aires de ansiedad y corrió a abrazarla. "Feliz cumpleaños, Anna."

Anna no tenía nada que decir. Podríamos empezar a contar las razones: el chocolate y lo que traía consigo.

"Gracias, Elsa. ¡Y mira todo ese chocolate! ¡Es el paraíso!", comentó. "Pero... Debo declinar por unos segundos.", aclaró separándose del abrazo. "Te has perdido una reunión, ¿lo has olvidado?

Elsa revoleó los ojos y la miró con cansancio.

"Creí haberla cancelado. Hoy debería ser un día libre de obligaciones."

"Nunca es un día libre de obligaciones para una reina.", dijo su hermanita. "Bueno, sí debe haber, pero no tenías que hacerlo."

"Oh, ¡por supuesto que sí!", dijo Elsa. "Lo mereces, Anna."

Anna la miró con ternura, luego miró con ansiedad al chocolate y, tomando una masita seca, se excusó y se fue para avisar sobre la reunión dejando a Elsa sola. La reina jamás se sintió tan aliviada de que su hermana se fuera, pues había un extra que Anna no podía encontrar.

"¿Ya se fue?", preguntó él saliendo de abajo de la mesa.

Elsa suspiró apoyando sus manos en la mesa, poniendo todo el peso sobre ellas.

"Sí.", respondió. "Arderé en el infierno por rogar para mis adentros que se fuera."

Él se acercó a ella tomando su cintura y plantó un beso en sus labios. Y como si fuera poco, en contra de la resistencia de Elsa a sus ojos esmeralda, mantuvo su mirada sobre ella.

"Tú no puedes arder.", dijo con una risita y le corrió un mechón de su cara. "Sabemos que Anna no lo puede saber. No ahora."

"Pero no le puedo mentir. Menos en su cumpleaños.", respondió Elsa. "Aunque tampoco puedo permitir que corras peligro. Si ella no hace justicia por mano propia, lo hará con ayuda."

Él la abrazó con ternura y apoyó su nariz en su cuello aferrándose a ella. No podía creer que la odiaba tanto hasta hace unos meses atrás, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Aún seguía sin entender cómo se dejó llevar por eso y no intentó matarla o algún derivado.

"No me pasará nada, lo prometo."

Ella correspondió el abrazo y su gesto no era uno alegre. ¿Cómo podía convencerse de que se salvaría de algo así cuando ella tenía una hermana que no perdonaba y toda una organización real que podría condenarlo a muerte en cuanto lo vieran? Además era el cumpleaños de su pequeña Anna, mentirle era lo peor que ella podría haberle hecho. Y eso que ya lo había hecho... Dentro de los parámetros de una mentira, porque Pabbie le había borrado los recuerdos de la magia.

"No puedes prometer eso, Hans."

* * *

En la mina, con su pico en mano, y toda una estructura natural que esperaba a ser picada para obtener el polvo de hada, Leroy hacía su trabajo con Nova a su lado viendo cómo trabajaba su hombrecito, fascinada por ver de dónde venía el polvo. Si bien ella ya lo sabía, el lugar era distinto a la mina del Bosque Encantado.

"No sé quién es ese Bjorgman realmente, Nova.", comentó el enano con un tono de esfuerzo por la fuerza que estaba poniendo en sacar el polvo de ese lugar. "Pero no debe ser de Storybrooke ni del Bosque Encantado ni por casualidad."

"¿No pensaste en preguntarle a David?", preguntó ella. "Azul por el momento no está, yo me salvé de tú-sabes-qué porque no estaba, así que no puede decirnos nada. Pero David sí, él conoce a todo el reino."

"No lo creo.", respondió él. Su barba ayudaba a su gesto y además estaba cubierto de tierra. El ruido del pico contra la dura superficie era la música que resonaba en todo el lugar.

Nova se paró a pensar, quedándose muda por un momento. ¿Quién podría ser? Dudaba que fuera un villano: Regina tenía su casa y todos la conocían, Zelena murió, Cora también, la Reina de las Nieves también; básicamente Storybrooke estaba en calma, así que tenía que ser alguien que no hiciera daño. Confiaba ciegamente en David y estaba decidida a ir a preguntarle.

Sus pensamientos volaron cuando notó que Leroy, de un golpe, provocó una catarata de polvo de hada, consiguiendo que ella abriera la boca de la sorpresa. Pero tenía nuevos planes antes de juntar el botín.

"Ya regreso, mi hombrecito.", avisó tomando su cara y besando su nariz velozmente. "Tengo que hacer algo, ¿me juntas el polvo de hada?"

Y sin esperar respuesta, el hada rosa de la legión de la magia blanca siguió camino en busca del padre de la Salvadora, llegando al edificio, subiendo las escaleras (y jadeando del cansancio) y tocando la puerta. Mary Margaret la recibió con el pequeño Neal en brazos y se sentó a esperar al Príncipe Encantador.

"Nova, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó mientras aparecía bajando las escaleras. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Nova sonrió ante el saludo de su colega y se levantó acercándose a él.

"Tengo que preguntarte algo."

* * *

Apoyada en la ventana de su habitación, Elsa contemplaba el paisaje que podía ver de Arendelle, pensativa. Con Hans escondido comenzó a pensar que sería imposible que Anna no lo encontrara; ella conocía cada punto del castillo como la palma de su mano y siempre que encontrara algo raro, lo revisaría.

Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos, tratando de eliminar los malos pensamientos de su mente. Ya ha vivido en el miedo, y si lo seguía haciendo, se volvería loca. Jamás pensó que se encontraría en una encrucijada así, menos que estaría con Hans alguna vez en su vida, y menos que menos que lo haría de forma clandestina. ¿Qué sabía ella del amor? ¿Cómo es que podía confiar en él sin sospechar que todo eso era parte de un plan malvado para destronarla una tercera vez? ¿Así se sentía amar? Pensaba que era un sentimiento lindo que alejaba todos los males del alma, no eso que estaba experimentando. ¿Desde cuándo querer estaba mal a los ojos de alguien, más tratándose de su hermana?

Si tan sólo Anna se enterara... Ningún lado saldría favorecido, y Elsa terminaría en el medio, sufriendo. Como siempre.

Se dio vuelta de golpe al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

"Elsa, ¿está todo en orden? Pospusieron el baile para mañana.", Anna entró en el cuarto con confusión sobre ella. Esa noche era su fiesta de cumpleaños y no entendía por qué se pospuso, con lo que ama los bailes.

La reina sonríe levemente de lado y se acerca a su hermana.

"Por nada... No me encuentro bien y no quiero que eso afecte.", respondió.

La princesa la miró con preocupación. ¿Qué le podría suceder a su hermana?

"¿Qué tienes?", pregunta.

"Sólo un dolor de cabeza. Demasiado trabajo organizando tu fiesta, eso es todo.", explicó. En realidad estaba mintiendo... una vez más.

"Entonces te llevaré a la cama, así descansas.", dijo Anna sin pensar dos veces y la guió a la cama en donde su hermana mayor podría hasta dormir para terminar con el supuesto dolor, obligándola a recostarse. "Podrías haber pedido ayuda, Elsa."

Luego de cuidarla por un rato, Anna se levantó y se fue para dejarla descansar. Pero lo que no vio fue que su hermana estaba conteniendo el llanto con todas sus fuerzas.

En el establo encontró a Kristoff dándole a Sven una de sus raciones de zanahorias del día. Su esposo se percató de que su amada estaba detrás de él y siguió con su reno.

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó. Si Anna no decía nada al entrar era porque algo de incomodaba.

"Algo le sucede a Elsa.", respondió ella. La preocupación era tal que se encontraba en su carácter de 'Anna decidida en solucionar los problemas de su hermana'.

"A todos nos pasa algo, Anna. ¿No te lo quiso contar?"

"Se excusó con un dolor de cabeza.", explicó después. "Pospuso la fiesta porque se encontraba mal. Y yo sé que no es nada de salud porque la veo vivita y coleando. ¿Por qué no me lo querría decir?"

"¿Quizá porque es un problema sin importancia?"

"¿Como para posponer mi cumpleaños?"

"Tal vez."

Anna lo miró con seriedad. Elsa nunca tomaba a la ligera los asuntos que eran relacionados a su hermana.

"Bueno, tal vez no.", se retractó Kristoff.

"Voy a ver qué le pasa. Si debo recorrer cada punto del castillo para averiguarlo, lo haré.", agregó con decisión. Todo sea por Elsa.

* * *

El negocio estaba abierto, no dejaba de ser un día laboral para los residentes de Storybrooke. Revisando el inventario, como hacía cada mes, Gold no prestaba atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, había muchas cosas para hacer como para distraerse hasta por una mosca volando. Y podría matarla con sólo mover un dedo.

Sin embargo, de todas las presencias de la ciudad, una sola tenía el poder de distraerlo con sus pasos. Belle se acercaba observando lo que hacía su esposo.

"Buenos días.", saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días.", respondió él y besó sus labios con dulzura.

"¿Inventario?", preguntó ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza para leer.

"Nada muy divertido.", aclaró. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?

"Emma vino a casa. Quería saber si tú le cobrabas la renta a alguien de apellido Bjorgman.", explicó la antigua princesa.

Dejando el documento de inventario en el mostrador, el Oscuro miró a Belle con el ceño un poco fruncido. Por poco lo olvidaba.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta? Vino hace un mes a preguntarme por algún lugar libre en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque.", respondió. "Tenía dos mujeres a su lado, pero esa no es información que pueda saber."

"Es la sheriff, Rumple. Tiene derecho.", le contradijo su mujer.

"Pero es parte del trato. Y yo nunca rompo un trato."

En silencio por la respuesta, Belle asintió y se fue a la biblioteca en donde seguro podría encontrar el apellido Bjorgman y quizá muchísima más información de la que busca. Y si no está ahí, podía ir con Mary Margaret y David a preguntar por los registros del pueblo.

* * *

Aquella casa que estaba más cerca del bosque era el destino de Emma. Con la factura en mano, la Salvadora caminaba hacia el lugar donde, según el papel, vivía ese tal Bjorgman. Iba llena de dudas, ¿quién es, para empezar?

La morada tenía un toque de hogar, decorado con un poco de lo que se dice "Rosemaling" en Noruega. Había una valla corta, por lo que había que agacharse para abrirla, y un poco de naturaleza a su alrededor. Aquellos dibujos le resultaban familiares.

Se acercó al porche y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Con sigilo abrió y entró a la residencia. Alguien tenía que haber, porque pagaba la factura de la luz y la casa estaba en condiciones para vivir en ella; había silencio total, pero no era señal de estar tranquilo ni revisar haciendo ruido. Primero debía ver si había alguien.

No había fotos de personas, sólo cuadros de distintas clases y muebles de caoba. Tenía que ser alguien que no le faltara dinero, pero para ser un lugar acogedor como ése, su dueño probablemente era bastante modesto y austero.

Sus sentidos se activaron mucho más cuando empezó a sentir frío a medida que se iba acercando al comedor. Tal vez era un refrigerador abierto, o un freezer, que habían olvidado cerrar. Pero de a poco fue siendo más intenso al punto de ver muy poca nieve cerca de la entrada. Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver a una mujer sentada en una silla, sola, mirando con miedo y con un embarazo que era evidente.

"Elsa.", murmuró, anonada.


	3. Love By Grace

**Veo que gustó mucho el primer capítulo *-* Es realmente lindo que les haya gustado, lo cual me inspira a seguir. ¡Acá tienen el segundo!**

**La canción de este capítulo es: "Love By Grace" de Lara Fabian. (los condeno a llorar)**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

"Soy minero, pero sé que un tal Bjorgman no existe en Storybrooke."

"No puedes prometer eso, Hans."

"Algo le sucede a Elsa."

"Elsa."

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con tranquilidad. Estaba desolado por ser un horario de la tarde en que muchos dormían, y probablemente Anna era una de aquellos.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Oyó sus pasos y buscó como loco un escondite improvisado. Y como la cosa más típica de todas, eligió el pesado cortinado del palacio. Era enorme, así que era imposible que lo viera. Pero Anna no era tan ingenua, para nada; se pasó la vida recorriendo sus recónditos espacios y una cortina pesada no era una excepción.

La princesa se paró en seco, frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos y apuntó su mirada a la enorme tela colgante a su derecha. Se sacó las botas para no hacer ruido con los tacos, tomó la cortina y de un tirón la corrió.

"¡JA!"

Pero no había nada. Extrañada, siguió su camino con las botas en la mano. ¿Cómo le pudo fallar el instinto de esa forma? No lo entendía. Detrás de la otra cortina estaba Hans, que se asomó para ver cómo se iba dando un gran respiro de alivio.

"Ja.", sintió un susurro en su oído y pegó un salto.

"Elsa.", susurró en respuesta relajándose. "No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Los dos seguían detrás de la otra cortina. Elsa dio una risita y se cubrió la boca con la mano delicadamente.

"Casi te atrapa, la cortina que había abierto no estaba donde está ahora.", explicó. "La puse a escondidas para que le fallara el cálculo."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?", preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

"Anna es hiperactiva, Hans, no duerme por la tarde. Y reconocí tus pasos desde el despacho cuando le pasaste por al lado.", aclaró la rubia.

"Interesante dato.", respondió sin ninguna sorpresa. "Peor era que me hubiera visto. Pero ahora que...", abrió la cortina y vio que no había nadie. "... Estamos solos, podría saludarte."

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la mejilla con la otra y, así como estaban, comenzaron a besarse como si fuera su último día juntos.

* * *

"Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí?", preguntó Emma sin salir del asombro.

Elsa exhaló con fuerza de lo aliviada que estaba, creyó que era alguien más, cualquier persona menos las que esperaba. Con un movimiento de la mano controló la nieve y el frío.

"Emma.", murmuró, acomodándose con cuidado en la silla. "Espero quieras sentarte, es largo."

Emma asintió dos veces con lentitud, caminó y se sentó en una silla próxima a Elsa.

"Estás...", afirmó observando el enorme vientre.

"Sí.", respondió Elsa desviando la mirada.

"... Diferente, iba a decir.", concluyó la sheriff. "Supongo que estás aquí por una buena razón."

"Una bastante abrumadora, la verdad.", explicó la futura madre. "Huimos de Arendelle con el collar de Anna."

"¿Huimos?", dijo Emma.

"Sí, Anna, Kristoff y yo.", aclaró. "Fueron a buscar leña, hoy es noche de cena en frente de la chimenea a oscuras. ¿Tú qué traes?"

La rubia de pelo lacio y suelto miró el papel en su mano y lo levantó para mostrarlo.

"La factura de la luz. Leroy hizo de cartero hoy y me lo trajo porque no conocía al titular del servicio."

La rubia de la trenza asintió y tomó la factura, dejándola sobre la mesa.

"¿Y quién es el...?", siguió preguntando Emma en referencia al padre del hijo que esperaba Elsa.

Los ojos color mar de la reina de Arendelle se oscurecieron con la pregunta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero decidió no dejarlas.

"Hans.", respondió con dificultad, evitando el nudo en la garganta.

Emma notó en el momento que su amiga no estaba bien con el asunto de estar esperando un hijo de un hombre que por ese momento no conocía y parecía entender que no estaba.

"¿Y qué sucedió con él?"

Elsa negó con la cabeza, algunas lágrimas insolentes no hicieron caso y cayeron igual.

"Eso es lo que no sabemos."

* * *

Sentado en la mesa del comedor, Henry escribía unos cuantos nombres en un papel con toda su concentración puesta en ello. Detrás suyo, Mary Margaret acostaba a Neal y lo miró extrañada.

"¿Qué haces, Henry?"

"Una lista.", respondió el chico sin sacar los ojos de su actividad.

Snow ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a su nieto echándole un ojo a la hoja de papel.

"Con... nombres.", observó.

Henry levantó la vista hacia su abuela con una expresión que demostraba determinación.

"Es una lista con los villanos que pasaron por Storybrooke. Mira.", corrió el papel a un costado y se lo mostró. "Primero mi madre Regina, luego Cora, siguiendo con Peter Pan, Zelena y terminando con la Reina de las Nieves. Es un registro: villano que pasa, villano que anoto.", explicó.

Claramente Mary Margaret no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero de seguro serviría. Él tenía el corazón del verdadero creyente, y su esperanza era eterna, también poseía un libro con todos los cuentos y hasta podría predecir quién seguiría en la lista para que la ciudad se preparara. Confiaba plenamente en las acciones de ese chico.

"¿Y de qué te servirá?", preguntó apoyando una mano en el papel para leer bien.

"El libro de alguna forma tiene todas las historias del Bosque Encantado. Pero me encantaría encontrar las de otros lugares, como la de Zelena o la Reina de las Nieves, o tal vez la de Pan.", explicó Henry. "Quiero revisarlo de punta a punta para ver si encuentro a algún otro villano. Puede ser útil para prepararnos, es casi obvio que aquí recibiremos a todos."

La inteligencia de ese niño no tenía límites.

"¿Más villanos? ¿No alcanza con los que pasaron?", se escuchó la voz de David bajando con Nova.

"Nunca es suficiente para los villanos, David.", contestó Nova. "Además, no saben de los que pasaron antes."

David contempló a Henry y a Mary Margaret con cansancio. No eran los únicos hartos de tener villanos cerca, pero si algo les enseñaron es a no rendirse.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y una soga atrapó su tobillo quedando boca abajo, provocando que ella diera un grito. ¿Por qué había una trampa de caza en su propio despacho? Anna salió de su escondite con su espada de golpe, pero al ver a su hermana aflojó.

"Elsa.", dijo Anna con miedo.

"¡Anna! ¿Qué demonios?", exclamó Elsa así como estaba. "¡Bájame!"

"Lo siento, Elsa.", se disculpó su hermana mostrando los dientes con tensión. "Es que hay un intruso en el castillo y no sé dónde está, así que estoy poniendo trampas."

"¿Y por qué aquí? Me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza.", preguntó mientras Anna la desataba y la ayudaba a bajarse. Por fin la princesa supo que había alguien en el palacio y el momento para que Elsa comenzara con las distracciones era ése. "Sería un idiota si viniera a mi despacho."

Anna bufó. Su hermana tenía razón, ¿qué intruso sería si se hubiera metido en el despacho de la reina?

"Tú ganas.", se resignó. Tomó la soga y la desató. "Pero si lo ves, grita.", dicho eso abrió la puerta y siguió camino, cerrando detrás de ella.

Al oír que se iba, Elsa respiró con alivio cerrando los ojos y caminó hasta el retrato de su padre, mirándolo con pena. Ella nunca lo deshonraría, y Hans era un traidor para Arendelle... ¿Pero quién podría entender lo que ella sabía de él?

"Elsa..."

Ella se sobresaltó y giró velozmente encontrando a Hans saliendo del cortinado. Luego largó aire.

"Me asustaste, Hans... Y tienes algo con los cortinados.", murmuró desde donde estaba, reprimiendo la sonrisa.

"Los de aquí son útiles para esconderse.", comentó acercándose a ella para luego tomar su cintura. "¿Estás bien? Anna casi te mata."

La reina dio una risita y lo miró.

"Por lo de Anna... Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Y qué pasó que mirabas el cuadro de tu padre?", preguntó con preocupación.

El gesto de Elsa se volvió triste y sombrío, sólo consiguió acomodar la chaqueta de Hans para calmarse un poco.

"Eres un traidor para Arendelle. Y...", explicó con un suspiro. "Mi padre te hubiera matado junto con Anna."

Hans entendió con mayor claridad el problema de su amada, y para él era cierto: lo era. Y el rey de Arendelle ya lo hubiera asesinado luego del invierno eterno, no hubiera hecho como Elsa y lo enviaba de vuelta a las Islas del Sur. Pero a su modo de verlo eso era sólo una realidad, no un impedimento para estar con ella. No era el Príncipe Encantador, pero los sentimientos cursis los tenía igual.

"Siento que estoy deshonrando a Arendelle y a mi familia.", prosiguió ella mirando al suelo.

Él sabía lo difícil que era para Elsa ser reina y a la vez estar a escondidas con él, pero oír eso le hacía mal. Sin embargo, para personas tristes ya estaba ella, así que agachó un poco la cabeza y buscó su mirada tomando su mentón suavemente.

"Hey, no estés triste.", dijo dándole aliento. "Podremos salir adelante. Y nunca has deshonrado a Arendelle ni a tu familia, ni lo harás."

Elsa tragó con dificultad levantando la mirada hacia él. Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo antes y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo haciendo que él se ponga en la misma posición para estar a su altura.

"Lo siento, Hans.", murmuró. "No quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa... Te amo, en serio lo hago, pero no podría soportar verte colgado porque Anna o alguien más te vio aquí. Tampoco soporto mentirle a ella y que además te esté buscando como si no hubiera un mañana."

Hans acomodó un mechón de su pelo que se había salido del peinado y la miró fijo.

"No saldré herido, pero sí saldremos de esto. Huiremos... algún día."

Ella lo miró con horror.

"¿Huir? ¿Y el reino, Hans? Anna no podría sola.", protestó sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Pero tiene a Kristoff, o como sea que se llame el hombre que cosecha hielo.", refutó él.

"Kristoff no sabe nada de reinar, creció en un granero."

"Por lo menos Anna creció en un castillo y la pueden ayudar los del consejo. Está todo más solucionado de lo que crees. Te amo.", la besó sin avisar y en menos de un segundo.

Elsa correspondió el beso con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y acariciando el pelo de Hans. Él la recostó en el suelo debajo de él, desató su peinado dejando ver su melena rubia llena de bucles y comenzó a pasar su mano por sus piernas debajo del vestido, levantándolo. Ella, luego de sorprenderse por el acto repentino, comenzó a desabotonar con nerviosismo su chaqueta; así, ambos empezaron a terminar de caer en lo más profundo de la clandestinidad de su amor.

* * *

Nova entró en la biblioteca maravillada por todos los libros que fue encontrando. Había de distintos colores y tamaños: drama, misterio, infantiles (¿por qué un gato querría un sombrero?), etc. Jamás había visto tantos en su vida, ni siquiera dos o tres. Pero no era libros lo que buscaba, era algo... más bien alguien, lo que quería.

"¿Belle?", preguntó buscándola. Mucha biblioteca, mucho libro, pero Belle no estaba, o al menos no la encontraba.

"¿Nova?", se escuchó la voz de Belle y luego apareció ella de entre los libros, un poco confundida.

"¡Ahí estás!", corrió Nova simpáticamente hacia la bibliotecaria. "Dime, ¿tienes algo por aquí sobre un tal Bj... Bjor... Bjorgman?"

La sorpresa en el gesto de Belle se hizo evidente, no sabía que su colega rosa sabía algo al respecto. Quizá fue por Leroy, pensó; después de todo, él fue el 'afortunado' de repartir el correo de la mañana. Luego de pensar un poco, recuperó el habla.

"Sí.", afirmó dirigiéndose al mostrador de la entrada, de donde sacó un libro viejo. "Éste libro es sobre apellidos noruegos.", explicó y buscó la página. "Bjorgman es un apellido proveniente de la clase trabajadora. Hubo una familia en específico cuyos hombres son descendientes de prósperos trabajadores que se ganaban la vida cosechando hielo en las montañas, a lo lejos del pueblo. Dicen que el árbol genealógico se cortó en un hombre que vivía en Arendelle..."

* * *

Emma seguía en la casa de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff con la reina de Arendelle, quien estaba en silencio acariciando su vientre mientras la sheriff miraba un poco la casa como una persona cualquiera.

"Estos cuadros son muy buenos, ¿de dónde los has sacado?", preguntó mirándola.

"No lo sé.", respondió. "Estaban cuando llegamos."

En eso se escuchó que la puerta se abría y aparecieron Anna y Kristoff llenos de ramas y pequeños trozos de tronco.

"Lo siento, Elsa, tardamos mu... ¡Emma!", grita Anna cayéndosele lo que juntó en el bosque y corrió a abrazarla. "¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó con alegría, luego recordó su situación y se creyó asustada. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Debes irte!", comenzó a empujarla a la puerta. "Nosotros no estamos aquí..."

"Anna, ¡no!", Elsa gritó desde el comedor. "Está bien, vino a traer la factura de la luz."

"¿Ya?", preguntó Kristoff. "Aún no pude comenzar con el negocio.", agregó con temor.

"Te lo perdonaré sólo por esta vez.", dijo Emma volviendo a la casa. "Pero necesito saber qué hacen aquí."

Los tres dejaron un silencio flotando en el aire, ninguno quería responder.

"Alguien.", dijo Anna.

"¿Alguien qué?", preguntó Emma.

"Huimos de alguien.", contestó Kristoff.

"¿Huyeron de Arendelle por alguien?", volvió a preguntar la rubia de pelo lacio y suelto.

Elsa asintió.

"¿Y no estaba Hans con...?"

Anna se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pidiéndole que no lo nombrara por la sensibilidad de su hermana. Si bien Emma sabía que no lo encontraban, ella se quería asegurar de que el tema no la molestara tan seguido para que sus emociones, y por lo tanto, el hielo, afectaran al bebé. El hielo, menos en situaciones relacionadas a los sentimientos, que era algo involuntario, significaba esfuerzo físico. Emma calló y no dijo más, entendió que su amiga podía preferir el silencio a hablar de ello... Al menos en frente de su hermana y su cuñado.

"¿Y qué negocio quieres emprender, Kristoff?", preguntó después para calmar el aire que se cortaba con cuchillo.

Kristoff apuntó su mirada hacia ella con las cejas alzadas, prestándole atención.

"Quiero vender hielo aquí.", respondió. "Aunque no sé cómo... No tengo de dónde sacarlo y Elsa no es una máquina expendedora de hielo... Mucho menos ahora."

"Creo que te ayudaré con eso.", afirmó Emma. "Pero primero quiero saber todo sobre por qué están aquí."

* * *

Por la noche, muy tarde, mientras el castillo entero dormía, Hans iba caminando por los pasillos en silencio. Pensaba sobre lo que habló con Elsa por la tarde; ella tenía razón, no podrían dejar a Anna. No sólo porque no podría manejar el reino, sino porque ella significaba algo para Elsa. Más bien, significaba todo. Y él no las podía separar, menos cuando veía todo más claro y comprendía la debilidad de la fuerte relación de las hermanas, valga la ironía. Pero tampoco dejaría a Elsa, la amaba, más de lo que podría haber amado a alguien después de tantos años de pura oscuridad, esas veces en que ellos se encontraban... vulnerables y al desnudo – en ambos sentidos. – ante el otro, era difícil de olvidar o dejar pasar. Y siempre que pensaba en eso, hermosas imágenes venían a su cabeza.

Y mientras pensaba también en el tema entero, alguien apareció en medio de la oscuridad y con su brazo lo empujó contra una pared, presionando su garganta a punto de ahorcarlo. Él no podía emitir palabra por la asfixia, pero luchaba incansablemente, aunque sin resultado, por liberarse de la persona de las sombras.


	4. Looking for Someone

En el capítulo anterior:

"Bjorgman es un apellido proveniente de la clase trabajadora... Dicen que el árbol genealógico se cortó en un hombre que vivía en Arendelle..."

"-¿Y qué sucedió con él?

-Eso es lo que no sabemos."

Él no podía emitir palabra por la asfixia, pero luchaba incasablemente, aunque sin resultado, por liberarse de la persona de las sombras.

* * *

No era de ver a Hans por la mañana, pero a Elsa le resultaba extraño notar que no estaba por ningún lado. Era su hora de caminar por el castillo sola, pues era la única del palacio en levantarse tan temprano. Caminaba por los jardines, los pasillos... Si fuera por ella, caminaría hasta por los tejados.

Pero algo detuvo su pulso cardíaco... Su peor enemigo: el miedo.

Había pequeños signos de escarcha cuando vio a Hans tendido en el suelo, hacia quien corrió pronunciando su nombre con un grito ahogado. Agradecía haberlo encontrado ella y en ese momento del día. Lo recostó sobre su brazo y lo sostuvo como un bebé mientras trataba de despertarlo con lágrimas amenazando con salir. No podía ser cierto... No podía morir.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud sin entender en dónde estaba, luego encontró la mirada de su amada y frunció un poco el ceño.

"¿Elsa?", murmuró débilmente.

Los labios de Elsa temblaron del alivio, al borde de llorar.

"Hans.", murmuró en respuesta, abrazándolo. Las lágrimas, que ya eran sus amigas de toda la vida, corrían por su mejilla. "Pensé que habías muerto, parecía que no respirabas.", balbuceaba. Al segundo le tomó la cara con la mano derecha para verlo mejor. "¿Qué te pasó?"

Hans sonrió débil y acarició su mejilla mientras apoyaba el peso de su cara en la mano de su amada. "Algo me atacó... O alguien. Casi me asfixia, Elsa.", respondió. "Fue anoche mientras todos dormían."

La reina frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser esa persona... o ese algo?

"¿Puedes describirlo?"

"No lo sé.", Hans apretó un poco los ojos tratando de recordar. "Estaba todo oscuro... era negro... Era una cosa."

"No era Anna, ¿verdad?", preguntó después la rubia. Anna era capaz de disfrazarse de lo que fuera.

"No, Anna ya había ido a dormir.", respondió el pelirrojo, tranquilizándola.

"Una cosa...", musitó Elsa, pensando en lo que podría haber sido.

* * *

"Con que una cosa.", dijo Emma hablando con la familia real.

Los tres asintieron.

"Así le decimos.", dijo Anna. "Estaba en el castillo."

"Y no saben cómo apareció?", preguntó después.

Pero ninguno pudo contestar porque Nova y Bella hicieron su entrada en la casa.

"Bien, Emma.", dijo Bella mientras aparecía leyendo el libro. "Encontramos algo sobre Bjorgman, es un apellido nórdico y...", hizo una pausa al levantar la mirada y encontrar a los habitantes de Arendelle en frente de ella.

"¡Bella!", exclamó Anna y corrió a abrazarla. Bella se sobresaltó al recibir tal saludo y luego lo devolvió.

"Hey, ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo es que están todos aquí?", preguntó.

"Bjorgman es mi apellido, Bella.", respondió Kristoff. "Y sí, mi familia es recolectora de hielo."

"Eso lo explica todo.", dijo Nova.

"Elsa...", dijo Bella de repente con todo su asombro.

"Sí, lo sé.", respondió la reina, acariciando su vientre.

"Bien, ahora hay que saber quién es esa 'cosa' de la que hablan... Y esperemos que no haya llegado a Storybrooke.", sentenció Emma. Iba a haber suficiente tiempo para los reencuentros y las pláticas de actualización.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que la llegada de 'la cosa' era completamente posible.

* * *

Con Elsa durmiendo, Hans se levantó y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación; total, no iba a haber nadie que lo viera con el torso desnudo y pantalones asomado. Se apoyó en el enrejado y se puso a contemplar el reino, tan tranquilo que era de día y de noche. Él quería invadir y dominar a un pueblo así y no lo conocía de la forma debida, pero luego las cosas cambiaron y quería algo distinto... Quería a su reina, a su copito de nieve. La quería a ella.

Alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo vio vuelta en un segundo, amenazando con tirarlo por el balcón. A él lo invadió el miedo. La misma cosa oscura que lo agarró una vez en los pasillos lo vuelve a atrapar ahora.

"Ni se te ocurra gritar con tal de que la reina despierte.", murmuró la cosa.

Hans no podía decir nada, sólo sabía mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Quiso echar un ojo a Elsa, quien sólo se había movido un poco mientras dormía, y el ser lo obligó a mirarlo. Esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero era distinta a la que se le venía a la cabeza.

"Escúchame bien, niño bonito.", espetó la cosa de nuevo. "Sé que tienes algo con la reina de los cubitos de hielo, y créeme que estaré muy atento a todo lo que hagan."

"¿Pero tú quién eres?", murmuró Hans en respuesta, con miedo.

La cosa le dio una cachetada y le impidió que devolviera el golpe.

"Te lo diré sólo una vez: Llegaré para uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida, y te arrastraré conmigo, incapaz de tener tu maldito final feliz. ¿Me has oído?"

"P-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjala a Elsa en paz!", gritó Hans.

La cosa lo empujó a un costado del balcón, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, y se esfumó. Elsa se despertó sobresaltada y se levantó en un segundo.

"¡Hans!", corrió hacia él sosteniendo parte del camisón en su mano para no tropezar y tomó su cabeza por la nuca para encontrar su mirada. Él estaba más que adolorido, y ella le acariciaba el pelo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Hans abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado al verla en frente de él. Se incorporó en el momento tomando sus manos, sentado en el suelo con ella arrodillada.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Fue esa cosa otra vez?", preguntó Elsa, preocupada.

"Sí, pero ya se fue.", respondió él acomodando un mechón del cabello despeinado de Elsa.

"Tengo que hablar con los guardias, no puede estar merodeando por el palacio así como así.", dijo Elsa con decisión y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

"No, amor.", refutó Hans tomando su muñeca haciendo que se sentara. "Él viene sólo por mí, y estoy a escondidas. Sería una prueba total de que estoy aquí y me atraparán."

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero que seas víctima de ella, ni tú, ni Anna, ni nadie.", Elsa se quiso asegurar, con sus ojos azulados mirando con miedo.

"Seguro. Podremos manejarlo.", contestó Hans.

Pero sabía bien que nadie podría manejar una cosa como esa.

* * *

Algunas cosas de la tienda comenzaron a funcionar por sí solas, lo cual despertó la atención de Gold. Comprendió al instante de quién se trataba.

"Creí que ya había aprendido a controlar sus poderes, señorita Swan.", le dijo a la nada, esperando a que saliera de su escondite.

Emma salió de debajo de uno de los mostradores, haciendo que las cosas dejaran de funcionar.

"Era sólo para llamar su atención, Sr. Gold.", respondió ella, caminando hacia el mostrador donde estaba su ex suegro. "Necesito información sobre un posible colega suyo."

"¿Ahora los villanos son colegas míos?", preguntó Rumplestiltskin.

Emma lo miró astuta.

"Yo nunca hablé de villanos."

Gold la miró de la misma forma.

"Punto para usted, Swan. ¿Qué necesita?"

La salvadora puso sus manos en el vidrio, apoyando todo su peso sobre ellas, con concentración.

"¿Sabes algo sobre... una cosa?"

"¿Una cosa?", preguntó alzando una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Un grupo de amigos regresó de su reino porque huían de algo que se llaman 'la cosa'. Son los monarcas de Arendelle. Elsa está esperando un hijo de Hans y él es la única persona de los cuatro que falta. Jamás vino a Storybrooke.", explicó Emma con sumo sigilo.

Rumplestiltskin mostró una mirada indiferente, no le interesaba lo que les sucediera a los habitantes de Arendelle ahora que el asunto con el sombrero se terminó. Mucho menos el estado de la reina.

"Sé que no te interesa saber de ellos.", siguió Emma. "Pero a mí sí, y necesito saber sobre un ser que siempre está de negro y no deja ver su cara, torturando a un inocente. Estamos hablando del padre de una criatura en camino, y creo que no te exentas de tener una conexión con eso."

Para su desgracia, Gold sabía que Emma tenía razón, y peor aún, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de haberse lastimado con tal de irse de la guerra con los ogros para cuidar de Milah y Baelfire. Se rindió y pensó un poco para ver cuánto recordaba de ese espectro.

"Lo que ustedes llaman 'la cosa' tiene nombre, pero nunca lo supe. Es más, nadie lo sabe. Sí, es un villano de la tierra de tus amiguitos congelados, pero sé muy poco."

Pero Rumplestiltskin no era tan blando. Él sí sabía el nombre de 'la cosa', pero no iba a permitir que Swan y sus 'amigos congelados' pudieran derrotarlo.

Y Emma, con su superpoder o no, se dio cuenta que el padre de Neal mentía. No debió acudir a él en un principio: nunca le iba a dar las respuestas que buscaba.

* * *

Era el tercer cuenco que le daban a Elsa para vomitar. Estaba realmente mal de salud y Anna no se movía de su lado con cinco jarras de agua a su izquierda; el líquido era esencial en esos casos. La reina tampoco se movía de su cama y su estado era preocupante tanto para los ministros como para los habitantes de Arendelle en sí.

"Elsa, estamos todos preocupados por ti. ¿Qué has comido últimamente?", preguntó Anna mientras le servía otro vaso de agua.

"Lo mismo que tú, Anna. Y Gerda es una luz para cocinar.", respondió su hermana y bebió unos sorbos.

Anna se encontraba preocupadísima por ella. Lo que decía era cierto: la mejor sirvienta del castillo, que compartía nombre con la antigua reina, lo cual la conectaba mucho con ellas, siempre se preocupaba por el estado de la comida antes de cocinar y jamás se le había pasado algo. La mujer en ese momento se sentía muy culpable y estaba revisando todas las reservas más de treinta veces. La princesa se conmovía al enterarse cada tanto de ella. Suspiró y mojó el paño de nuevo para ponérselo en la frente a su hermana.

"¿Qué crees que te está sucediendo?"

"No tengo la menor idea.", respondió Elsa en el momento. "Sólo quiero dejar de tener náuseas y volver a trabajar."

Pero ella llevaba así toda la semana, el médico le prohibió ponerse a trabajar y le echó la culpa a la constante presión que sufría la reina como monarca.

Muy a su pesar, Anna fue obligada a irse para dejar a su hermana descansar; era tarde y todos debían ir a la cama. No se fue hasta que Kristoff se la llevó en su hombro. Todas las velas, menos una, fueron apagadas y Elsa fue dejada en su soledad. La vela encendida, para ella misma, se debía a 'la cosa' y porque quería leer un rato, y por supuesto, tenía unos cuantos cuencos más por si vomitaba otra vez, y las jarras de agua junto a ellos.

Sin embargo, no quería leer. Quería verse en el espejo.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y caminó lentamente hacia el espejo que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Se quitó el camisón y se quedó desnuda delante de él. Logró hacer memoria de cómo era el cuerpo de su madre cuando se enteró que esperaba a Anna y comenzó a compararse con ella. Si bien tenía tres años, era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba plenamente de aquellos tiempos felices.

Si fuera pelirroja como su madre, hubiera dicho que estaba exactamente igual a ella en ese momento. Lo cual causó que el miedo invadiera su mente y la escarcha las paredes. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Qué iban a pensar todos? ¿Qué diría Anna? Rápidamente tomó el camisón y se tapó de forma improvisada y cayó de rodillas, finalmente dejando que el llanto y la angustia la dominaran por horas.

Y su mayor pregunta fue... ¿Qué sería de ella si se enteraran?

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Emma recurrió a Henry para saber sobre 'la cosa', aunque no sirvió de mucho.

"Supongo que al ser de Arendelle no aparece en el libro.", respondió el niño.

"Pero el autor no escribió únicamente las historias en el Bosque Encantado, ¿verdad? Sería un muy mal escritor de destinos.", añadió Emma.

"El libro sólo cuenta las historias de los que están o estuvieron en Storybrooke.", aclaró Regina, quien estaba con ellos. "Quizá aún no llegó a la ciudad... Y espero no lo haga.", agregó cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Le has preguntado al abuelo?", preguntó Henry.

"Mintió.", respondió Emma. "Dijo no conocerlo."

"Debe ser otro de sus aprendices.", dijo Regina, indiferente como si nada le sorprendiera.

"Tranquila, mamá. Le preguntaré yo, haré lo imposible porque me lo diga.", se decidió el pequeño Swan-Mills para ayudar a su madre biológica.

"También te mentirá, Henry. Es igual con todos, más contigo porque eres un niño.", agregó la Reina Malvada.

"¿Y cómo podremos saber de ella como para detenerla y encontrar a Hans?", preguntó Emma.

"Seguramente fue secuestrado por 'la cosa'.", explicó Henry.

"Y ahí es cuando deberíamos temer y a la vez esperar a que llegue a Storybrooke.", dijo Regina. "De otra forma, no podríamos encontrarlo nunca."


	5. Love the Way You Lie

**Les soy sincera: este capítulo lo empecé y terminé apenas subí el anterior. Soy una loca.**

**El capítulo anterior no tenía un tema específico, va más por el soundtrack de OUAT en sí. Quizá "Rumplestiltskin in Love" va para CADA escena triste tirando a lo depresivo, como cuando Elsa se entera del embarazo.  
La canción de este capítulo es "Love the Way You Lie" de Rihanna con Eminem, está dedicado principalmente a que Anna descubre los trapos sucios más importantes. Creí que la más más más dramática iba a ser más larga, en fin, peor era que fuera larga pero cualquier cosa.**

* * *

Anteriormente:

"Con que una cosa."

"Sé que tienes algo con la reina de los cubitos de hielo, y créeme que estaré muy atento a todo lo que hagan."

Rápidamente tomó el camisón y se tapó de forma improvisada y cayó de rodillas, finalmente dejando que el llanto y la angustia la dominaran por horas. Y su mayor pregunta fue... ¿Qué sería de ella si se enteraran?

* * *

Anna y Kristoff entraban en el establo para darle de comer a Sven. De repente, Kristoff escuchó a algunos hombres.

"Creo que son los pedidos de hielo para exportar, regreso en un segundo.", avisó y se fue, por lo cual, Anna quedó sola, y Sven seguía durmiendo.

Pero algo más había llamado la atención de la princesa, algunos movimientos en el heno. Tomó una herramienta cercana y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. La persona que estaba ahí se dio vuelta rápido y se corrió, aunque seguía a la vista de Anna. Ella casi se desmaya.

"¡¿Hans?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿No te alcanzó con un ojo morado?! ¡Te puedo dejar el resto de tu cuerpo del mismo color, si quieres!", comenzó a gritar como loca, preparando su utensilio de establo para hacer lo que dijo.

"¡Espera, Anna! ¡Cálmate un poco!", dijo Hans en respuesta.

"¿Cómo esperas que me calme si tú estás aquí, maldito bastardo?", siguió gritando Anna hasta que Hans la empujó contra una de las paredes del establo con una mano en su boca. Ella intentó pegarle en su zona sensible, pero él lo evitó al instante.

"¿Te vas a calmar?", preguntó en un murmuro. Sven dormía como una roca y no se enteraba de nada.

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada por mucho tiempo e intentaba mover su cabeza para soltarse del agarre.

"¿Lo harás?", insistió Hans.

Se detuvo y parpadeó como si fuera un sí. Él la soltó y con agilidad detuvo el intento de Anna de hacerle daño.

"Elsa se enterará y te matará. Literal.", amenazó Anna.

"No creo que lo haga. Ya lo sabe.", confesó Hans.

Ella se sentía confundida. Frunció el ceño y se irguió sin entender una sola cosa de lo que él estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?", preguntó anonada.

Hans respiró profundo.

"Como los ministros de las Islas del Sur me tuvieron algo de piedad y me perdonaron la vida, me enviaron aquí a hacer trabajos para compensar mis delitos."

"Qué mal hicieron. Las Islas del Sur tienen un muy mal poder de decisión.", espetó Anna en el momento.

"Aunque no es todo. Con eso alcanza, igualmente.", respondió él.

Anna mira con cara burlona, a punto de reír.

"Qué, ¿ahora me dirás que estás con mi hermana porque por alguna razón te comenzó a tener compasión y esa compasión siguió en enamorarse?", lanzó una carcajada. "Eso sólo pasa en los libros que leí de la biblioteca, ¿sabes? Ficción."

Hans mantuvo el silencio. Su peor ventaja con Anna era que ella era una joven muy lectora, y por lo cual se podía imaginar cualquier cosa. Y debido a eso, la princesa se puso seria y volvió a su mirada anterior.

"Eso no pasó, ¿verdad?"

Él siguió callado. Y ella abrió los ojos y la boca con gran sorpresa.

"¡EL QUE CALLA, OTORGA!", bramó y corrió directo a su cuello, tirándolo al heno. Él intentaba por todos sus medios sacársela de encima, pero las habilidades de esgrima le dieron a Anna una fuerza muy masculina imposible de ver en un cuerpecito como el suyo. "¡Te voy a destruir, maldito! ¡Elsa se olvidará de ti en cuanto te alejes, no es tan débil! ¡Te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga!"

Y lo gracioso era que Kristoff no aparecía en ningún momento. Ella seguía presionando su cuello y Hans apenas podía hablar.

"No le digas que lo sabes.", intentó decir de forma ahogada.

"Oh, por supuesto que no se lo diré.", respondió ella al borde del desquicio. "Morirás de forma misteriosa y justo en ese momento de angustia lo 'descubriré' y me lo confesará."

En ese momento Sven emitió un ruido y llamó la atención de Anna. Ella se detuvo, le dio una cachetada fuertísima a Hans y se levantó.

"Es lo mínimo que te puedo hacer por tocar a mi hermana. Estás en un terreno muy peligroso, Westerguard. Ahora aléjate de mi vista.", lo señaló con el dedo índice de forma amenazadora y se acercó a darle zanahorias a Sven con palabras bonitas.

Por primera y única vez, Hans le agradeció al reno en silencio por salvarlo.

* * *

Era la hora de cerrar. Gold cerró la puerta y la aseguró bajo llave, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto. Al cerrar la puerta del vehículo, la escena se repitió. Hook estaba ahí.

"¿Por qué le mentiste a Emma?"

"Bájate del auto.", espetó Gold.

"No hasta que me digas la verdad sobre 'la cosa'.", respondió el pirata.

"Creí que esto ya lo habíamos vivido. Y por si lo olvidas, te quité el corazón una vez; lo puedo volver a hacer mil veces más.", retrucó el vendedor, ayudándose con su dedo índice señalándolo.

"Podría correr el riesgo con tal de que Emma ayude a sus amigos. Creí que el recuerdo de Baelfire gracias a Elsa te había conmovido.", insistió Killian.

Rumplestiltskin lo miró desafiante. Sí, Elsa y su hijo en camino lo conmovió, pero nunca iba a ser capaz de admitirlo.

"No lo suficiente.", respondió. "Ahora bájate del auto."

Killian lo miró con su mejor cara de frustración y se bajó del auto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gold sintió magia cerca del motor y la deshizo para poder arrancar e irse de una vez.

"Hook no estaba solo, Rumplestiltskin.", murmuró Regina apareciéndose en la parte trasera del auto.

"Supuse que era tu magia, querida.", respondió él mirando por el retrovisor. "Reconocería la mía en cualquier lado."

"Emma quiere información sobre 'la cosa', y la tendrá.", dijo la Reina Malvada.

"¿Devuelves el favor de la Operación Mangosta?", preguntó él.

"No. Elsa y sus amigos no merecen tus malos tratos.", respondió ella. "Son amigos de Swan, así que los ayudaré."

"Qué benévola eres, Mills. Demasiado para mi gusto...", agregó el Oscuro. "Por desgracia, un maestro no da información de sus aprendices."

"Con eso me has dicho suficiente.", dijo Regina y se bajó del auto.

Pero la última palabra la tenía la única persona que podría traer el mal a Storybrooke.

* * *

"¿Estás segura que encontraremos información de 'la cosa' aquí? No quiero perder tiempo de trabajo en la mina.", dijo Leroy.

La pareja estaba buscando información sobre el espectro que amenazaba Arendelle en la infinita biblioteca de la ciudad. Nova confiaba en que Bella tenía todo lo que buscaba.

"Segurísima, mi hombrecito.", respondió el hada, y no dijo nada más debido a su suma concentración en cada página que encontraba.

"No hay muchos libros sobre villanos. El único que podría tener algo de eso es el que Snow le dio a Henry.", agregó el enano.

"Pero no lo tiene.", respondió Nova. "Sólo están los que aparecieron en Storybrooke."

"No me digas que vendrá a la ciudad.", dijo Leroy de repente, sacando los ojos de los libros para fijarlos en Nova. Aunque no se cansaba de mirarla, lo que dijo ella le causó mucho miedo.

Nova se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Bella hizo su entrada en la biblioteca.

"¿Encontraron algo?"

Nova cerró un libro, exhausta.

"¡No puede ser que no haya nada!"

Bella se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila, algo tiene que haber.", respondió y se dirigió a las góndolas a ver qué podía encontrar. "Estoy segura de que no va a venir a la ciudad."

* * *

Debía enfrentar la verdad, pero eso podía incluir la angustia de su hermana. Entró en la habitación en silencio y la encontró acurrucada en su cama, con todo a oscuras. La noche se abrió paso y Elsa no se molestó en encender velas.

"Elsa.", dijo estando parada delante de la puerta cerrada.

"Por favor, Anna, vete.", imploró Elsa.

Frunció levemente el ceño y rodeó la cama buscando la mirada de Elsa.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vomitaste otra vez?", preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas para igualar su altura con el mueble.

"No.", respondió ella con la voz quebradiza.

"¿Quieres agua?"

La reina negó con la cabeza.

Anna sintió un miedo repentino que generaba muchísimo más miedo. ¿Se enteró Elsa de su encontronazo con Hans? ¿Habrá abierto la boca ese idiota? Algo le incomodaba a su hermana, y ella iba a trabajar para aliviarla, como siempre hizo, desde hacía más de treinta años... Sí, se sentía raro porque estuvieron congelados 28 años.

"Elsa, por favor. Dime qué te pasa, no soporto verte así.", rogó ella y luego la miró un poco. "Estás... desnuda, pero te tapas con tu camisón. ¿Ocurre algo con tu cuerpo?"

Elsa evitaba el sollozo, Anna dio un paso.

"Vamos, puedes decírmelo. De lo contrario, ¿a quién más podrías decírselo? Soy tu hermanita, puedes confiar en mí.", la alentó.

Lo que era increíble era que, entre hermanas, ambas le escondían algo a la otra. Era la primera vez que las dos sabían algo que la otra no y no debían investigar juntas para descubrirlo.

"¿Algo amoroso?", siguió preguntando, confidente.

La reina no pudo evitar el sollozo intenso. Anna dejaba en evidencia la pena en su cara. Estaba más asustada todavía, y segura de que Elsa sabía algo de lo que pasó a la mañana. Pero no estaba en lo cierto. Elsa jamás había sentido ese miedo a su hermana, lo había sentido por ella, pero no A ella.

"Elsa, por favor, no soporto verte así.", insistió la princesa.

La hermana mayor apretó los párpados con fuerza y se mordió el labio. Anna merecía saberlo.

"Estoy embarazada, Anna.", murmuró intentando evitar el llanto.

Una corriente congelada recorrió la espina de Anna. De todas las cosas, esa era la última que esperaba, o no esperaba, escuchar. ¿Un bebé? ¿Escuchó bien? En su imaginación creía que esa noticia, proviniendo de su hermana, sería una las más felices de toda su vida. Un sobrino o sobrina para malcriar y llenar de ropa y juegos, y quién sabe, clases de esgrima más adelante. ¡Y con poderes, tal vez! ¡Una lluvia de muñecos de nieve! Sin embargo, ése no era el sentimiento que le causó oírlo en ese momento. Estaba decepcionada, tenía impotencia.

"Espera, ¿qué?", murmuró y se puso de pie. "¿De quién?", se hizo la distraída, necesitaba engañar a su mente para que no se termine de arruinar el día. Podía mínimamente perdonar besos y abrazos, ¿pero algo más allá de los besos y abrazos? Imposible.

Elsa no emitió palabra. No quería decirlo, no quería terminar con lo poco de felicidad que tenía al lado de Hans.

"¿De Hans?", preguntó Anna.

El llanto se intensificó y se hizo imposible de detener.

"De Hans.", afirmó la princesa esta vez. "De Hans.", repitió sin piedad y sin creerlo. "De todos los hombres con los que podrías haber tenido hijos, lo tendrás con Hans. Con un traidor. ¡Tendrás al hijo de un traidor, el peor traidor de Arendelle!", gritó. "¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Elsa?! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste en la cara! ¡No me dijiste que estabas con él!"

"¡No quería que te enojaras y sufrieras!", gritó Elsa en respuesta con todo el dolor del mundo.

"¡Pues adivina! ¡Sufro mucho más!", respondió Anna con lágrimas cayendo por sí solas. "Eres imposible de creer, Elsa. Mi propia hermana."

"Anna.", Elsa murmuró.

"No me busques, porque no me encontrarás.", sentenció Anna y se fue con la furia y la impotencia invadiéndola por completo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Se cumplió lo que temía, y el hielo y el frío no se tomaron su tiempo en dominar la habitación. Lloró, lloró a los gritos porque era lo único que podía hacer. Culpa, eso es lo que sentía. Y Anna se había quedado detrás de la puerta, llorando al oír el sufrimiento de su hermana del otro lado.

* * *

Los gritos de Elsa se habían guardado en su memoria para siempre. Un recordatorio de lo mal que le hizo. Fue la tercera vez que le había hecho así de mal, y no iba a hacerlo una vez más.

Se acercó al umbral de la puerta de su habitación y la encontró acostada acariciando su enorme vientre con todo el cariño que una futura madre podría tener por el hijo que aún no conocía.

"¿Cómo estás?", le preguntó.

Elsa corrió la cabeza porque tenía la visa obstruida por su hijo no nacido para ver a Anna en la puerta.

"Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?", respondió.

"Por nada, es importante que lo sepa.", siguió Anna y caminó lentamente para sentarse en una silla próxima a la cama, tomando su mano izquierda, acariciándola. "¿Patea mucho?"

"¿Quieres responderte tú misma la pregunta?", preguntó la reina de Arendelle llevando una de las manos de su hermana al vientre.

Pues era un sí, pateaba mucho y se sentía fácilmente. Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Nunca te volveré a tratar de la forma en que te traté cuando me lo contaste.", murmuró mientras lo acariciaba.

"Creí que ya te habías disculpado por eso.", dijo Elsa, extrañada.

"No es suficiente con una sola vez.", las noches de cena frente a la fogata eran geniales ya que Kristoff no estaba y las hermanas podían tener charlas profundas. "Es horrible lo que te hice, a ti y al bebé."

"Yo te mentí, Anna.", refutó Elsa.

"Pero no me querías lastimar."

"Aun así no lo merecías. No siempre seré la inocente."

"Pero el bebé lo estás esperando tú. No merecías ese trato.", insistió Anna. "Y los dos serán unos padres increíbles, estoy segura."

Algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Elsa. Acarició una de las trenzas de su hermanita y sonrió de lado.

"Eso que dijiste es un gran paso, ¿sabes?"

"Maduré, Elsa.", admitió Anna. "Y encontraremos a Hans, aunque sea lo último que haga y vaya contra mi antiguo juicio."

Elsa mantuvo el silencio un segundo.

"¿Me abrazas? No puedo.", pidió con una risita.

"Claro, siempre lo haré.", la abrazó con cuidado. "¿Hermanas?"

"Hermanas.", respondió Elsa permitiendo que las lágrimas caigan libremente.


	6. What the Queen Loves Most

**¡Hola! Me tardé mucho subir el capítulo y merezco la muerte (? Fue un bache de tiempo que estuve sin inspiración, lo admito.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER: Esto es de suma importancia para el capítulo. Se llama "La Familia de la Mala Suerte" y está publicada entre mis historias**

**Léanlo si quieren, porque se hablará de esto. Es mi versión de la historia de Hans, les será de bastante ayuda.**

**CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO: "Goodbye Love" de Rent. No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero ayuda a ambientar el drama.**

**No todas las canciones van a estar relacionadas, alguna serán buenas solamente por ambientar.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

La oscuridad es la protagonista de la noche, y siempre es usada para poder conciliar el sueño hasta que amanece.

Elsa dormía plácidamente en su cama en la postura de siempre, puesto a que no podía cambiarla por el peso de su enorme panza. Confesaba que le gustaba y todo eso, pero le costaba muchísimo dormirse. Cuando estuvo al borde, se sintió invadida por algo.

Una nube negra se filtró por la ranura de la puerta cerrada como si fuera el humo de un incendio. Negra azabache. Ella no se percató de ella hasta que decidió abrir los ojos y encontrarla justo delante sus ojos. Su grito fue tal que encendió la luz y la nube desapareció con un grito aturdidor como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Anna entró como una tromba a la habitación dos segundos después de que desapareciera. Estaba en camisón y con los pelos revueltos, como siempre. Encontró a su hermana respirando muy agitadamente, que encima no se podía incorporar del todo.

"¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?", corrió automáticamente los pocos pasos que la separaba de la cama de la reina.

Elsa no podía modular palabra, sólo respiraba acelerada y no dejaba de mirar directo a donde había visto la nube. Se preguntaba si soñó, alucinó, o esa cosa desapareció por la intolerancia a la luz. Miró a Anna por un rato e intentó hablar.

"Vi... Vi algo.", musitó con un deje de desesperación. "Una nube negra que se acercaba a mí como si fuera su... Su presa.", tartamudeó y tomó los brazos de su hermanita.

Anna la miraba consternada.

"Tranquila, trata de relajarte.", le dijo con calma y acarició su pelo. "Seguro fue una pesadilla o algo."

"Era demasiado real, Anna.", refutó Elsa.

Ninguna dijo nada más. Anna se paró derecha, soltándose del agarre de su hermana, y notó un par de pies cubiertos por botas asomadas del otro lado de la cama. Rodeó dicho objeto y le siguió el rastro a los pies, que siguieron hasta que se encontró con una persona desmayada. Pero no con una persona cualquiera. Elsa se asomó desde donde estaba para ver exactamente lo mismo.

El grito que ambas pegaron pudo haber despertado a media ciudad.

* * *

Emma apenas manejó la idea de cambiarse del apuro que tenía al igual que Snow con la idea de dejar a Neal con Henry. El llamado de Kristoff con Anna a los gritos de fondo alarmó por demás a los mayores de los Charming. Cruzaron la ciudad a las corridas y sentían que los llevaba el viento. La salvadora saltó el corto vallado de la casa y caminó rápidamente a la puerta. Como si hubiera sido un impulso automático, la puerta se abre y revela a Kristoff. De fondo podía ver a Anna a punto de comerse las uñas y caminando de una punta a la otra.

"Emma, ¿has volado o qué?", preguntó el consorte de Anna.

"Más o menos.", respondió Emma, pasando con su propio permiso. "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Emma!", dijo Anna evitando el grito. "Está con Elsa en la habitación. Ella no se movió de ahí."

"Me imagino", respondió ella y tocó la puerta de la habitación. "Elsa, no te voy a sobornar con hacer un muñeco, ¿pero me puedes abrir?"

Al escuchar la aprobación de Elsa, pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué encontraron?", le preguntó David a Kristoff.

"Lo que menos pensábamos encontrar.", respondió el rubio.

"La cuestión es que antes de encontrarlo hubo una nube negra que acechó a Elsa hasta que ella prendió la luz. Fue rarísimo. Yo la escuché gritar y fui a su habitación, cuando llegué, ya no estaba, pero ella estaba espantada.", explicó Anna.

"Pobre Elsa...", comentó Snow. Mientras escuchaba, recordaba lo que le tocó vivir a ella con Zelena cuando esperaba y tuvo a Neal.

Al entrar en la habitación, Emma encontró a la persona que ellos vieron acostada en la cama. A su lado, Elsa sentada en una silla, poniéndole un paño frío en la frente. Emma no creía conocer a esa persona, pero al ver que la reina estaba tan absorta en cuidarlo comenzó a tener sospechas.

"Él es...", dijo.

"Hans.", respondió Elsa, llevando su mirada a su amiga. "Una nube me acechó hace unas horas, y cuando se fue, no sé, apareció él.", no sabía si ponerse contenta o preocuparse, pero que tenía ganas de llorar, eso seguro. "Está desmayado todavía.", agregó mirándolo y acariciando su pelo rojizo... Cuánto lo extrañó.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó a ella de a poco. Con que él era el famoso Hans. La última vez que las hermanas y Kristoff estuvieron en Storybrooke hablaban de él como si fuera un villano.

"¿Pero él no era...?"

"Las cosas cambiaron...", explicó la reina respirando profundo. "Es... difícil."

* * *

Revisando la montaña de papeleo que tenía desde la mañana, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Eran golpes firmes y duros, no podría haber sido ella ni por asomo. Sin despegar los ojos de los papeles, permitió el paso y, al levantar la vista, encontró a tres soldados, el ministro de relaciones exteriores, y entre los soldados, a alguien que se le hizo más que conocido. Lo estaban arrastrando.

"Disculpe al interrupción, Majestad.", anunció el ministro. "Pero creímos esto un acto de suma importancia. Trajeron a este individuo acompañado de una carta.", se acercó a la reina y le entregó una carta sellada. "El embajador de su tierra no pudo quedarse, pero envía sus disculpas."

Sus ojos azulados examinaron a cada uno de los presentes, pero se detuvieron en el mayor traidor a su pueblo. Agradeció que tuviera la cabeza gacha, sino se hubiera preguntado cómo podía seguir dando la cara. Por último se enfocó en la carta y la abrió para comenzar a leerla. Venía de las Islas del Sur, directo del rey. Explicaba que estuvieron a punto de condenar al individuo por traición y vergüenza a su pueblo, pero antes pactaron con embajadores de Arendelle que, si ella aceptaba, podía ir y cumplir con los trabajos que ella consideraba adecuados el tiempo que creyera prudente; pero si declinaba y creía de antemano que su destino era la muerte, debía enviarlo de vuelta sin más y con una carta de aviso. Pensaban que era impertinente enviar disculpas por tamañas hazañas, ya que no eran suficientes ni ahí ni en la China, pero las enviaron igual.

Su mente divagó por largo rato. ¿Qué trabajos podía asignarle a alguien como él? Su hermana diría que lo envíe de vuelta sin más y que lo condenen a muerte, pero ella no era así. No veía a la muerte como una solución, puesto que era la única cosa que no tiene solución; sólo conseguiría que se llevaran una vida. Ella es piadosa, hasta llegaba a pensar en cómo podía serlo con alguien que atentó contra su vida y la de su hermana dos veces. Pero si debía seguir el camino del rencor, iba a ser una historia de nunca acabar. Respira profundo y levanta la mirada.

"Responderé esta carta en un momento. Envíen al señor a una celda. Y manténganlo ahí hasta nuevo aviso.", sentenció.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada en el momento. Frunció el ceño y se atrevió a mirar a la cara a la reina. Los guardias comenzaron a llevárselo de nuevo hacia el calabozo.

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA CONFIAR...?!", uno de los guardias hizo que se tropezara a propósito para que se callara.

Su grito la tomó por sorpresa. Miró en dirección a ellos en cuanto interrumpieron su grito. La puerta se cerró y ella mantuvo la mirada, como si estuviera congelada.

* * *

Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron. Recorrieron cada punto de esa habitación hasta poder entender en dónde estaba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y como si fuera la salvación porque estuvo a punto de desesperarse, se encontró con la mirada azul de su amada, que lo miraba desde hace largo rato.

"Hans...", murmuro Elsa con gran sorpresa y le comenzó a acariciar el pelo.

"Amor...", le salió decir a él casi moribundo. Ladeó la cabeza apoyándose en su mano y cerró los ojos por un momento.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó ella. "Quiero abrazarte, pero parece que estás bastante mal."

"Me duele todo.", murmuró Hans. "Como si me hubieran tirado del castillo. ¿En dónde estamos?"

Elsa lo miró fijo y tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

"Es difícil de explicar. Pero no es ni Arendelle ni las Islas del Sur..."

"Te extrañé.", dijo él interrumpiéndola; no tenía ganas de escuchar en dónde estaban, sólo quería mirarla y pasar un buen rato. Bajó su mirada esmeralda al vientre de Elsa y se lo quedó mirando. "Creció mucho..."

Los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de lágrimas, algunas lograron caer por sus mejillas. Él se movió a un lado en la cama con pesadez y le hizo un lugar para que ella se sentara. Al principio no quiso hacer caso, pero no podía decir que no. Se semi-acostó a su derecha y Hans levantó la mano con debilidad, apoyándola sobre ella para sentir los movimientos de su hijo en camino.

"Ya patea.", susurró ella.

Y es algo que él pudo comprobar. Se apegó a ella, abrazándola con cuidado, y una lágrima impertinente se atrevió a caer.

"Casi los pierdo.", murmuró.

Ella intentó disimular el llanto, pero al besar su pelo se permitió a sí misma quebrarse y abrazarlo como podía. No lo podía ocultar, ni mucho menos negar: lo extrañó, le hizo falta, necesitaba tenerlo con ella y en ese momento se puede decir que cayó del cielo literalmente. Quiso ignorar lo que sea que haya sucedido antes de encontrarlo o lo que a ella y a su familia le perturbara; estaba decidida a pasar ese rato con la persona que amaba como aquellos días en Arendelle.

* * *

Fría y oscura. Esa era la descripción más fácil y acertada de la celda en donde estaba. Era la misma en donde habían metido a Elsa cuando la trajeron del castillo de hielo. Ese majestuoso castillo.

Le perdonó la vida... por ese momento. Pero se la perdonó, de cualquier forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía tener esa fe ciega? Era de familia, porque Anna era exactamente igual. Por Dios, agradeció que la princesa no lo vio y que estaba la reina sola.

La reina.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto llamarla así? ¿De dónde había sacado tanto coraje para gritarle de esa forma? ¿Discutirle algo como si tuviera el derecho y la dignidad?

No lo terminó de pensar y vio que un vestido verde oscuro se acercaba desde la izquierda. Se puso pálido como la dueña de esa prenda, y sus ojos como platos.

"Majestad."

"Llámame Elsa.", espetó ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Agradece que te perdoné la vida. Llámame Elsa."

"No, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mí?", cuestionó Hans.

Seguidilla de respuestas. Interesante.

"Quizá porque no dejas de ser un ser humano. Nadie está seco de sentimientos.", respondió Elsa.

"Yo no soy un ser humano. Soy un idiota cegado por el poder."

"O tal vez por la manía de quedar bien entre sus abusivos hermanos."

"¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLAS?!", se acercó salvajemente a la reja, pero ella se quedó en su sitio, a centímetros de él. Parecía un toro, exhalaba furia de su nariz y la ira corría por su expresión facial.

"No hago las cosas sin razón, Hans.", murmuró Elsa.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me conoces? ¿Libros? ¿La Familia de la Mala Suerte?", pregunta al borde del desquicio, emanando impotencia con su voz. "¿Te crees que no sé de los relatos que condenan a mi familia? ¿Los relatos que me marginan por los constantes maltratos de mis hermanos? ¿Te crees que sabes de todo eso?"

"Confieso haber leído esas historias. Y te entiendo, pero no me crees porque no me conoces.", respondió Elsa.

"Tú a mí tampoco.", agregó Hans.

'La Familia de la Mala Suerte' fue el relato nórdico más conocido sobre la familia de Hans. Los hermanos de él no le prestaron atención a ninguna de las historias, pero él tenía a todas presentes, en especial a esa, que fue la más acertada en información. No aceptaba que lo defendieran porque todos leyeron esa historia.

"Se creen que me conocen.", prosiguió. "Creen que esas páginas son suficientes. ¡Pero no! ¡Claro que no!", dijo casi maníacamente. "Ninguno de ellos estuvo en mi habitación, ninguno se puso mis zapatos, ninguno tuvo que escuchar cada una de las cosas que ellos me dijeron. ¡Ninguno nada! ¡No sabían NADA hasta que leyeron esas malditas páginas muy cómodamente en sus casas con las familias que los amaban!"

Mientras hablaba, ella se quedaba silente, mirándolo. Creyó que empezó con el pie izquierdo, pero todo también se había dado muy rápido. Tenía razón, uno pudo haber leído pero era muy diferente. Ella hubiera pensado exactamente igual que él. Qué mal hizo.

"Creo que sabiendo lo que viviste te tendría que dar vergüenza lo que dices.", siguió diciendo él. "Me resultaría extraño y decepcionante que no pienses igual.". No quería, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Es que pienso igual.", respondió ella. "Sólo que..."

"Sólo que, ¿qué?", preguntó él.

"Simplemente me equivoqué. Pero todo lo que dijiste era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, y favorece mi teoría."

"Pues entonces te seré sincero: sí, fue por agradarles, por todo lo que tú leíste. Fue por eso. Si hice bien o no, yo lo sabré. Pero fue voluntario, tendría que estar colgando de una soga y luego pasar a una fosa común."

"¿Tú quieres eso?", preguntó Elsa.

Hans hizo un silencio mortal, miró al suelo y permitió a una sola lágrima salir.

"No.", dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Elsa lo miró con compasión y se decidió a hablarle como nadie nunca le habló.

"Lo que hiciste fue dejarte llevar.", explicó. "Y mírate. Así terminaste. Hasta te crees digno de la horca. Te dejas dominar por la ira."

"Te traté de lo que yo soy."

"¿De qué me trataste?

"De monstruo."

"Tú no eres un monstruo. Estás tan roto como yo.", negó Elsa rotundamente. "Dentro de ese hombre roto debe haber una persona adorable, digna de ser amada por alguien. ¿Jamás te interesaste por alguien?", preguntó con curiosidad.

Hans hizo otro silencio. Estaba rojo como un tomate, pues la persona que siempre le interesó estaba en frete suyo.

"Sí. Por ti.", susurró.

Elsa sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ella también sentía una cierta atracción hacia él, pero siempre la ignoró.

"Espera, ¿qué?", respondió.

"No sólo era por el trono, buscaba tu atención porque... Lo que se decía de ti me hacía sentir identificado."

"¿Ahora quién es el que se deja llevar por los relatos?", preguntó ella.

"Pero luego lo vi. Me di cuenta, porque me sentía igual que tú. Y una persona rota identifica a otra. Como tú hiciste conmigo.", explicó él.

Elsa dejó ver las llaves que colgaban de su mano temblorosa, y abrió la celda. Él se quedó quieto. Lo último que esperaba era recibir un abrazo. Es lo que ella hizo: abrazarlo. Pero no cualquier abrazo; era de esos que se dan cuando la persona se siente exactamente igual y sabe que esas demostraciones de cariño son necesarias. A veces, para alguien que siempre estuvo solo, los gestos son más claros que las palabras para entender que ya no lo está. Son más creíbles.

Pero Hans... Hans decidió ir más allá. Enlazó sus labios con los de la reina.

Ella no desistió. Se quedó congelada por un momento hasta rendirse y seguir el beso. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y cerró la celda con su pie, llevándola a ella contra la pared, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo, y ella pasaba sus manos por su pelo y su nuca. Por un momento el calor se hacía sentir y ella se detuvo.

"Por favor, no..."

"Tranquila, podemos sólo hacer esto.", murmuró él mientras corría un mechón rubio de su perfecta cara.

Elsa asintió. No quería llegar tan lejos en el primer momento y tampoco se sentía lista. Volvió a besarlo y siguieron de esa forma, sin llegar a mayores, tal y como acordaron.

No importó nada. Fueron capaces de omitir la condena de la consciencia hasta que se separaran de nuevo.

* * *

La mesa de comedor en la casa de los Charming estaba repleta: David, Snow, Emma, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Henry. Los 'amigos congelados' de Emma llevaron a Hans para que Regina lo revisara. Era muy extraño lo que había sucedido la otra noche.

"Pero antes de que apareciera esa nube él no estaba.", explicó Elsa. "Lo encontramos después."

"¿Pero cómo pudo aparecer? No creo que haya caído del cielo.", preguntó David.

"¿Y cuánto saben de esa nube?", dijo Snow.

"No sé, pero a Hans lo encontré todo golpeado.", respondió Elsa.

"¿Y si esa nube es 'la cosa'? No olvidemos que ese asunto queda pendiente.", recordó Emma.

"Entonces, si Hans apareció con esa nube... Esa nube hizo un ruido cercano a un grito como explicó Elsa en casa... Y esa nube llega a ser la cosa...", comenzó a suponer Kristoff.

"No hay muchas opciones.", respondió David.

Anna y Emma miraron a Elsa, David y Kristoff agacharon la mirada y Snow y Henry miraron para otro lado. Nadie quería decirlo en palabras, pero todos sospechaban lo mismo. La reina de Arendelle entendió la indirecta a la perfección y se puso nerviosa.

"No... No.", se levantó y salió del departamento. No quería escuchar más. Anna gritó su nombre y salió detrás a buscarla. Quedó un silencio que sólo Regina rompió al aparecer.

"Hans tiene algo con la magia.", aseguró.


	7. Goodbye, Love

**Las canciones de este capítulo son "Goodbye Love" de Rent (sí, de nuevo porque la amo) y "Skyfall" de Adele.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Anteriormente en "Frozen is Returning":

"No... No"

"-¿Hermanas?

-Hermanas"

'Alguien apareció en el medio de la oscuridad'

'Habían pequeños signos de escarcha cuando vio a Hans tendido en el suelo"

* * *

David y Snow debieron permitir que Hans pasara la noche en su departamento porque Kristoff se negaba a llevarlo y Anna no había vuelto de buscar a Elsa en lo que quedó del día.

Y ahí estaba él, acostado en la cama, en un lugar tan desconocido como en el que apareció la primera vez, y con gente que no conocía. Se sentía frustrado. No podía moverse, estaba lejos de Elsa y su hijo y tenía que permanecer ahí hasta que ella o Anna aparecieran. Todo por el maldito hombre reno.

No se sentía seguro, para nada. No sólo por la situación sino por lo que estuvo arrastrando todo este tiempo. Fue apareciendo de lugar en lugar, desapareciendo durante la noche, y ha llegado al punto de desear que de todos esos espacios hubiera alguno en donde se encontrara con ella. Se sentía tan mal de haberse permitido a sí mismo ser secuestrado... Y está seguro que en la casa de los Charming no va a pasar la noche.

Tenía razón.

Tal y como le ocurrió a Elsa, una nube negra se asomó por la ranura de la puerta. En esta ocasión ocupó toda la habitación y Hans no podía ni encender la luz. Aunque no le iba a servir, pues era él. Lo único que lo ayudaba, y muy poco, era tirarse para atrás ayudándose con sus brazos hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama. Después de eso, todo estaba perdido. Pegó un grito de aquellos mientras la nube lo envolvía con su oscuridad.

Unos pocos segundos después, David, Snow y Emma subieron las escaleras corriendo y él abrió la puerta de una patada. La habitación estaba prácticamente igual que antes, la cama revuelta... Pero vacía. Henry también se había levantado y los había seguido, aunque era tarde. "Ahora entiendo por qué Regina dijo que Hans tenía algo con la magia.", murmuro Emma.

Para la sorpresa de los cuatro, Hans había desaparecido.

* * *

Pasaron unos pocos meses pero la preocupación iba en aumento. Hans caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras Elsa lo miraba desde su asiento al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre. El embarazo progresaba con total naturalidad. Para la suerte de la reina, él había aceptado el hecho con la felicidad más grande del mundo, a pesar de las dificultades que ellos traían desde el momento en que comenzaron a estar juntos.

'La cosa' y su constante amenaza atormentaba al ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Recordaba cuando le decía que lo estaba vigilando de cerca por tener algo con Elsa, y para colmo, casi todas las noches recibía su visita. Desde el punto de vista de la futura madre, las únicas respuesta que obtenía del padre de su hijo eran puras mentiras. Y sabía que de las mentiras no se podía vivir.

"Hans, ¿me vas a explicar qué te está pasando o no?", preguntó conteniendo la paciencia.

"Tú tranquila, Elsa.", respondió él.

Bingo. Otra respuesta de las típicas.

"¿Vas a seguir mintiéndome?", dijo la reina en el momento, hecha una furia, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia él para enfrentarlo. Por momentos no se entendía si estaba realmente enojada o eran sus cambios de humor hormonales. "'Estoy bien, Elsa.', 'Vuelve a dormir, Elsa.', 'No querrías saber, Elsa.', 'Duérmete o te harás mala sangre, Elsa.'. ¿Acaso me crees ignorante? Como si no supiera que hay una cosa, un bicho, atacándote a la madrugada y no te deja dormir hace días.", luego de semanas largó todo lo que quería decir. Ella lo soportaba, realmente lo hacía. Sabía que él sólo quería que ella estuviera tranquila y lo que le pasara no repercutiera en su estado, pero no dejaba de ser ella por el simple hecho de cargar con una criatura en su vientre.

Hans no era tonto. Elsa era una mujer de confianza, quizá la mejor persona en la que pudo haber confiado jamás; pero sus cambios de humor, sus poderes alterados y su personalidad no la hacían muy fiable mientras estuviera embarazada. Lo último que quería era que le diera un ataque por cosas de las cuales podía ser ajena. Se refriega un ojo y la mira con resignación. Sus ojos verdes enfrentaban los azules océano con cansancio.

"No, no te creo ignorante.", respondió. "Quiero que estés bien...", Elsa estaba a punto de interrumpirlo con la misma queja y él le tomó los hombros con anticipación. "Escúchame, por favor.", la miró suplicante. "Me es suficiente que sepas lo que sabes. No te quiero metida en esto, ni a ti ni al bebé. Son las únicas personas que quiero fuera. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí...", bajó una mano a su vientre y no despegó los ojos de ella. "Y por él... o ella."

Elsa se mantuvo seria por minutos, minutos que parecieron horas. Él conocía bien la debilidad que tenía ella por verlo interactuar con el bebé, aunque la criatura ni se enterara; se sentía vencida. Sus labios temblaban cuando lo abrazó, y automáticamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No podía soltarlo, a ver si en un momento de esos aparecía esa cosa y se lo llevaba de su lado.

"No quiero que te pase nada.", balbuceaba. "No me perdonaría a mí misma si te llegara a pasar algo y pudiera evitarlo."

Él la envolvió en sus brazos con cuidado. La realidad era que Elsa no podía hacer nada estando como estaba, aunque no podía acabar con esa ilusión si eso era algo que la hacía sentir bien. Esa era una mentira que sí podía mantener sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"No me pasará nada. No mientras estés conmigo.", le murmuró y besó su pelo, de paso pasó sus manos por su espalda para calmarla. "Hey, ¿por qué no descansas?", la acompañó hasta la cama y la ayuda a acostarse. "No creo que este bebé crezca sano y fuerte si no tiene una mamá que descanse.", agregó con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró sonriendo con la cara arrebolada de llorar, como si fuera una niñita. Esta vez se rindió y se concentró en hacer un poco de reposo. Al menos se desasnó sobre algo del tema.

Hans se la quedó mirando mientras acariciaba su pelo hasta que se quedó dormida, y quizá unos minutos después. Quería guardarse bien esa imagen en su mente por si algo le pasaba. Luego se levantó y salió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Siguió camino hasta bajar al establo, el lugar en donde había acordado encontrarse con Anna y Kristoff. Casualmente ellos ya estaban ahí, y giraron la cabeza para verlo llegar. Anna no se tardó en acercarse y advertirle sus intenciones. "Te recuerdo que estamos aquí sólo por Elsa y el bebé. SÓLO por ellos.", dijo la princesa sin siquiera decir 'hola'.

Hans respiró profundo e intentó formular una respuesta que no fuera atacante.

"Lo recuerdo a la perfección, Anna. Gracias."

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.", comentó Kristoff acomodándose el cinto. "Así que, ¿qué les parece si dejan el pase de cuentas para otro día y hablamos de lo que queríamos hablar?"

Ambos pelirrojos lo miraron y se sentaron sobre el heno alrededor una modesta mesita de madera que instaló el rubio para que pudieran hablar. Él acomodó un farol en el centro y los tres tomaron aire para comenzar a discutir el asunto.

"Una cosa te persigue todas las noches y te tiene amenazado por estar con Elsa. ¿Qué tan creíble suena eso?", preguntó Anna mirando a Kristoff con incredulidad.

"ES creíble.", respondió Hans. "No sé quién es ni qué quiere de mí, pero estoy seguro que por decantación los tiene amenazados a Elsa y al bebé también."

"Muy bien, tranquilos los dos.", dijo Kristoff. Él le tenía el mismo desprecio que Anna, pero a diferencia de ella, tenía poder para auto controlarse e interferir como alguien imparcial. Por el tono en el que Hans hablaba, no parecía estar mintiendo. Y si Elsa pudo ver más allá de los hechos pasados, ¿por qué ellos no? "Anna, yo le creo. Si sus intenciones son proteger a su familia y a la familia de su familia, deberíamos hacerle caso y ayudarlo.", agregó y miró a Hans. "Ahora, ¿qué es lo que tienes tú en mente?"

"Huir.", respondió Hans con contundencia. "Ustedes acabaron en un lugar desconocido, lejos de Arendelle. Estoy seguro de que pueden volver."

"¿'Pueden'?", preguntó Anna. "Punto número uno, es Storybrooke, y terminamos ahí porque Elsa le pidió a la estrella de los deseos, que casualmente era mi collar, que fuéramos hacia ella; y ella terminó ahí porque una amiga suya la llevó en la urna en la que estaba hacia esa ciudad. Punto número dos, ¿tú te piensas quedar aquí? No te lo vamos a permitir."

Kristoff abrió grandes sus ojos avellanas y miró a Anna de esa forma. Se preguntó si escuchó bien a su mujer o estaba alucinando.

"Yo soy el problema, Anna.", respondió Hans. "Por esa cosa soy un peligro para mi propia familia. Un líder tiene que pensar en el resto por sobre uno mismo y sacrificarse. Si se liberan de mí, estarán todos a salvo."

"Elsa no te lo perdonará.", espetó Anna. "Prefiero soportar o no soportar tu presencia y ver a mi hermana feliz que bailar una danza alegre y feliz y verla a ella deprimida...", en un instante sacudió la cabeza, aclarando su mente. "Un momento, ¿dónde aprendiste tú sobre liderazgo?"

"Estoy en pareja con una líder, Anna.", dijo Hans entrecerrando los ojos, demostrando obviedad.

"Bien, bien. El sentimentalismo se lo dejan a Elsa cuando se entere del plan. Seguro podremos volver a Storybrooke si lo pedimos. Quizá Pabbie nos puede ayudar.", decidió Kristoff. "Tendremos un plan de escape cuando haya señal de que todo empeoró, no te preocupes, Hans."

"Gracias, Kristoff.", agradeció Hans sin dificultad.

* * *

El objetivo de Elsa al ir a la playa era buscar un poco de calma para luego ir a visitar a Hans. Ese lugar conservaba un gran y hermoso recuerdo para ella; además, el sonido del mar y sus olas rompiendo en la orilla podían ser música para sus oídos. Pero no le fue como planeaba.

Divisando el mar como una vista panorámica, al mirar a su derecha, encontró a un hombre tirado inconsciente en la arena. Al reconocer la ropa rasgada que estaba usando, se levantó como pudo y corrió de la misma forma hacia él gritando su nombre. Se agachó con cuidado e intentó despertarlo sin éxito alguno. Agarró el dispositivo que le había dado Emma, uno como el que recuerda que Hook tenía, y marcó el número de la misma.

"E... Emma...", dijo tartamudeando en cuanto ella atendió. "Lo encontré aquí. E-En la playa. Vengan, por favor. Está inconsciente.", agregó entre lágrimas. Cuando cortó la llamada puso su mano fría en su frente para ver si lo podía despertar.

Emma, Anna, David y Kristoff llegaron a los cinco minutos y vieron la desgarradora escena. Los rubios lo cargaron entre los dos y fueron hasta el hospital. Detrás de ellos iban Emma y Anna conteniendo a Elsa. La reina de Arendelle no paraba de balbucear cosas como 'no entiendo', 'no de nuevo', etc. Y ellas sólo podían decirle que se calmara y que se quedara tranquila. Claramente fue en vano.

Una vez en el hospital, le permitieron quedarse con Hans en la habitación mientras el resto se quedó sentados en el pasillo. Estaban tan confundidos como Elsa si no estuviera angustiada.

"¿Cómo fue eso posible?", preguntó Emma. Habían cada vez más preguntas sin resolver y se sentía hastiada de ir de carrusel en carrusel. Primero el de '¿Quién es Bjorgman?' y la casa, luego el de '¿Por qué están aquí y qué pasó con Hans?', y finalmente el de 'la cosa'. Todos los villanos le hicieron dar las mismas vueltas... Excepto Regina, en algunas cosas era muy obvia y la supo manejar. Pero el resto no.

El médico apareció, les dijo que estaba todo controlado y que es seguro que en alguno de esos momentos él iba a despertar. Pero se tenía que quedar para ser observado; ellos dudaron que fuera a pasar la noche en el hospital.

"Quizá todos teníamos razón. Regina dijo que tenía algo con la magia, y es muy probable que él sea 'la cosa'", comentó Anna en voz baja con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su mentón sobre sus puños. "Me da pena Elsa."

"¿Y qué pasa si él no lo es? Nadie se puso a pensar en eso.", dijo David.

"¿Y quién más podría ser?", preguntó Kristoff.

"Tal vez él es una víctima más, a eso me refiero.", respondió el príncipe encantador. "Y que esa cosa sea un espectro como el del medallón, ese que marcaba a sus víctimas con sólo sostenerlo. Su alma podría estar bajo su control y llevárselo todas las noches."

"Es demasiada suposición, papá.", dijo Emma mientras sacaba el celular para leer un mensaje. "Sabemos que Hans nunca recuerda lo que hace por las noches, sólo el hecho de que una nube lo ataca y fin de la historia."

Regina hizo su entrada al hospital y fue directo hacia ellos. Los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella y sus tacos que resonaban por todo el lugar.

"¿Querían una prueba de que tenía algo con la magia? Ahí la tienen.", dijo lisa y llanamente.

"Debo entrar a preguntarle.", se decidió Emma mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿Pero despertó?", preguntó Anna.

"Me lo acaba de decir Elsa por el teléfono.", respondió la rubia guardando su celular y entró a la habitación, que la tenían justo en frente. Al entrar salió Elsa para dirigirse a los baños sin decir ni mirar a nadie. Quería ir rápido y volver.

"¿Qué manía tiene esa mujer con hacer las cosas rápido para volver y quedarse con él?", preguntó Regina con los ojos puestos en Elsa.

"Hans le dijo una vez que, mientras estuviera ella con él, nunca le iba a pasar nada.", le contó Anna.

* * *

El valle de los trolls estaba tan desierto como siempre. Los seres mágicos seguían convertidos en piedras como si hubieran caído del cielo por un granizo. Anna, Hans y Kristoff caminaron todo ese trayecto desde el castillo para encontrar a Pabbie y preguntarle sobre alguna forma de viajar a Storybrooke de regreso.

"Abuelo Pabbie. Sé que estás por aquí. Muéstrate...", llamó Anna mirando las piedras a ver si alguna giraba y se convertía en troll. "¿Abuelo Pabbie?"

De repente una de ellas giró hacia los tres, haciendo a Hans sobresaltar, y el troll mayor se dio a conocer en frente suyo.

"Anna... Kristoff...", saludó y trató de reconocer al pelirrojo.

"Hans", le dijo Anna.

"Claro, Hans.", respondió Pabbie y los miró a todos. "¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Necesitamos ir a una ciudad, de un mundo raro y sin magia.", le comentó Kristoff agachándose a su altura. "¿Conoces Storybrooke?"

Pabbie se quedó pensando unos minutos, se pasó sus dedos pulgar e índice de piedra por su mentón para ayudarse.

"Creo que sí... Pero para ir a un lugar así, sólo se necesita algo que es muy complicado de conseguir.", les dijo con unas pausas para recordar todo en su sabiduría, que es como un barril sin fondo.

"¿Y qué es? ¿Cómo se puede conseguir?", preguntó Hans con mucha intriga. Esa manera de ir podía asegurar la seguridad de su familia y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad. Pabbie lo miró con atención, acercándose a él.

"Sé quién eres. Y a pesar de todo eso, en este preciso momento me recuerdas a los antiguos reyes, mis consuegros.", miró a Anna refiriéndose a sus padres, luego volvió sus ojos a Hans. "¿Padre de familia?"

Hans tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

"Pabbie no dirá nada.", le aseguró Kristoff. "Está en una relación clandestina con la reina Elsa, y ambos será padres en tres meses. A Hans lo persigue una especie de espectro al que llamamos 'la cosa' y amenaza a los tres.", le explicó a su abuelo adoptivo.

El abuelo lo miró con una gran sorpresa.

"He escuchado sobre esa cosa. Todos la llaman así.", respondió. "No tengo mucha información sobre ella, sólo que atormenta a distintas personas en distintos lugares. Pero no como para que sus víctimas huyan."

"A Hans lo tiene de punto desde antes de que Elsa quedara embarazada.", contó Anna.

"Entonces encontró lo que buscaba.", dijo Pabbie con claridad. "Su tormento no dura más de una noche, y lo que busca es a una persona específica a la cual desprecia desde siempre. Se dice que aprendió magia con un hechicero poderoso, y como la cosa lo traicionó, lo convirtió en espectro. Y ahí va, intentando buscar a esa persona."

La piel sureña de Hans se puso blanca como la de Elsa. 'La cosa' era una persona y se convirtió en espectro, esa persona lo despreciaba y ahora lo buscaba. Es la única víctima que duró más de una noche. Eso le decía una sola cosa.

"Y por cierto.", agregó Pabbie durante el silencio, apareciendo una habichuela mágica. "Esto los hará viajar a donde ustedes deseen. Son difíciles de conseguir, pero la tenía guardada. "Buena suerte.", rodó y se volvió una roca de nuevo.

"Hans tiene demasiada gente que lo detesta por el sólo hecho de habernos atacado.", supuso Anna mirando a los tres.

"Pero para tomarse esa molestia...", dijo Hans sin terminar la oración.

"¿Qué?", dijo el matrimonio al unísono.

"Una sola persona puede ser.", completó la frase y la angustia lo dominó. Definitivamente tenía que alejar a Elsa y al bebé de él. Por siempre.

* * *

Luego de una buena charla, Emma y Hans seguían en la habitación a solas.

"¿Tú quién crees que puede ser?", preguntó Emma. "Es necesario, Hans. Si tú no eres 'la cosa', ¿quién?"

Hans quiso mantener el silencio sobre eso desde que lo supo. No quería preocupar a nadie, y nunca quiso que los arendellianos lo supieran. Pero lo ocultó demasiado tiempo, era hora de confesarlo.

Le dijo el nombre de la persona y Emma lo miró impasible.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es él y nadie más?"

"Él era uno de los que me tenían de punto. Me odiaba con su vida. Tenía la misma ambición que yo con la única diferencia de que la suya era natural y no fue creada a raíz del desprecio ajeno.", explicó él con un suspiro.

"¿Elsa lo sabe?", dijo Emma.

"Nadie. Sólo tú.", confesó Hans. "Alejen a Elsa y al bebé de mí lo más posible. No va a parar hasta verme muerto, y luego irá por ellos, y... y por Anna y Kristoff.", agregó con angustia. "Es capaz de dominar Arendelle. Se podría poner verde de sólo verme sentado en un trono antes que él."

'Ponerse verde' no era una frase que Emma estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar sin recordar a Zelena. Pero estaba segura de que podía alejar a Elsa por más doloroso que fuera.

"¿Cuándo empezamos con eso?", preguntó Emma.

Hans respiró hondo y lo pensó por mucho tiempo. Cuanto antes, mejor.

"Ahora."

Elsa hizo su entrada en la habitación y los miró fijo. No entendía por qué tanta cara dramática. Emma asintió y se levantó para acercarse a ella.

"Elsa, debes irte.", dijo Emma en un murmuro.

"¿Qué? No me iré. No sin él. No sabes lo que me costó tenerlo conmigo de nuevo.", protestó Elsa.

"Hans te lo está pidiendo, Elsa. No es un capricho mío. Los quiere a salvo a ustedes dos.", le explicó y le hizo señas a Kristoff y David para ayudarla.

"No. ¡NO!", Elsa comenzó a gritar esa palabra en llanto mientras ellos dos la agarraban para llevársela del hospital. Anna la miraba con desgarro y caían unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"¡Te lo explicaremos, Elsa! ¡Te lo prometo!", gritó Emma en respuesta mientras le rodeaba los hombros a Anna para contenerla. Ambas veían a los tres rubios irse con una de ellos a los gritos. "Lo siento.", murmuró. Anna agachó la mirada y no dijo absolutamente nada.


	8. The Thing

**Yeah! El capítulo que más se estaba esperando jajajajaja vamos palpitando los últimos capítulos de FIR, así que vayan mentalizándose (?**

**Las canciones de hoy es "The Ruler and the Killer" de Kid Cudi, y "Safe &amp; Sound" de Taylor Swift (sólo para la escena de Snow, Elsa, Kristoff y David, el resto es de la otra xD)**

* * *

Anteriormente en "Frozen is Returning":

"Una cosa..."

"Sé que tienes algo con la reina de los cubitos de hielo"

'Una nube negra se filtró por la ranura de la puerta cerrada'

"-Él es...

-Hans"

"Hans tiene algo con la magia"

* * *

La mesa estaba repleta. Era redonda y grande en donde cabían trece personas. Cada lugar estaba ocupado por un hermano. Uno de ellos estaba desocupado.

Era tarde y todo el mundo dormía; hasta los sirvientes. Unas pocas antorchas iluminaban la habitación y la reunión estaba liderada por el rey, que de los doce hermanos presentes, él era el mayor. Ninguno tenía corona más que él. Y no era una reunión ordinaria. Era algo que se daba cada tanto cuando se trataba de la familia.

La familia real de las Islas del Sur se fue volviendo más oscura y turbia desde la partida de la reina Hanne, que se debió a la angustia que la había invadido la muerte de su querido Henning. Ahora gobernaba Hauk, y el poco trato que solía tener con los menores de los doce se daba en momentos como ése.

Casi todos los hermanos: Hauk, Christer, Ejnar, Gergers, Riki, Stein, Keld, Knud, Ake, Jarl, Kennet y Mogens, estaban reunidos para hablar de un tema en particular. Del único hermano que faltaba.

"Bien, parece que alguien causó bastantes problemas en aquél país... Arendelle. ¿Ideas?", Hauk dio la corta y directa introducción a la reunión, siempre sentado derecho y firme. La corona tiene un cierto peso, más allá de la física.

"No es una idea, pero sí un comentario: es un idiota y me la veía venir.", comentó Kennet mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa. "¿Dónde lo tienen?"

"En el calabozo hasta que decidamos su destino.", respondió el rey.

"Atentó contra la realeza de aquél país por un simple capricho. ¿Acaso dudas del destino que merece, querido hermano?", respondió Jarl en el momento con su característica altanería y soberbia.

"¿En serio creen que la muerte sea la solución? Es lo único que no tiene solución.", preguntó Christer de forma general. Al ser cura, debía buscar algo más... humano.

"ÉL no tiene solución, Christer. ¡Olvida tus hábitos por un segundo de tu vida!", contradijo Kennet.

"Atentó contra la vida de, no una persona, sino de dos, por el simple hecho de querer ser rey y gobernar su propia tierra. Lo tiene merecido, Christer.", justificó Hauk con una calma que daba miedo.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Todos estaban de acuerdo, la suerte estaba echada.

"Pero", dijo Hauk de la nada, lo que hizo que todos se giraran a mirarlo con sorpresa. Los 'peros' no eran comunes en su hermano cuando la decisión estaba tomada. "Vamos a darle una chance.", se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa. "Siempre que hay victimario, hay víctima. Y la víctima tiene derecho a opinar..."

"Ve al grano, Hauk.", imploró Ejnar.

"Lo enviaremos con la reina Elsa diciéndole que aquí está condenado a muerte. Si ella tiene algún plan para hacerlo cumplir con algún castigo o algo de ese estilo, la dejaremos hacerlo, o bien condenarlo a muerte. Si no nos lo tendrá que enviar de regreso y morirá."

"Eres demasiado bueno.", opinó Mogens.

"Sin embargo creo ser el único que sigue confiando en que su hermano menor recapacitará.", Hauk dijo levantándose de su asiento y apoyando las manos en la mesa junto con su peso sobre ellas. "Hans nunca la pasó bien con ustedes, no crean que no lo sé. Doy por terminada esta reunión. Vayan a dormir.", dicho eso, salió de la sala con su escolta hacia su habitación.

Cada hermano salió hacia la suya excepto Jarl, quien esperó a que todos se fueran para irse en otra dirección y que nadie lo viera. Una vez se aseguró que nadie en ninguna parte del castillo lo vio o estaba merodeando, tomó su abrigo, una bolsa con provisiones y se tomó el barco que salía en ese preciso momento hacía una tierra lejana. El viaje era largo, de dos días. Su destino era Misthaven, una tierra a la que sus habitantes llaman "el Bosque Encantado".

* * *

Snow mecía a Neal en el coche mientras tomaba un refresco en la casa de los arendellianos. David y Kristoff habían colocado sus sillas a cada costado de la puerta de la habitación de Elsa y aseguraron todos los alrededores; Kristoff había comentado que una vez ella estuvo en el calabozo y congeló los muros hasta romperlos y huir. Para su beneficio, ella congeló la cerradura para que absolutamente nadie entre, ni para darle explicaciones ni para querer reparar el daño que le causaron. Si iba a estar mal, que lo hiciera sola.

"Espero que Elsa en algún momento mida sus emociones.", murmuró Snow mirando a los rubios. "No es bueno para ninguno de los dos."

"Hans se condenó a esas emociones.", dijo Kristoff sin pensarlo.

"Hablo del bebé, Kristoff. Lo que le pase a su madre le afecta.", lo corrigió ella mientras agarraba un tejido a medio hacer y lo continuaba. Había que matar el tiempo de algún modo. Kristoff se avergonzó y se cruzó de brazos sin decir absolutamente nada. "¿Emma dijo algo?"

"Sólo que se lo iban a explicar.", respondió David. "Pero parece que no quiere escuchar ni a Anna.", agregó palmeando suavemente la puerta congelada.

Snow suspiró con pena y resignación. Eso no estaba siendo justo para nadie. Que Hans se sacrificara alejándose de su familia y que por consecuencia Elsa volviera a viejos hábitos... Le generaba impotencia. Y era seguro que esa 'cosa' iba a acechar la ciudad, como todo lo malvado que pisaba Storybrooke... O sobrevolaba.

En un momento sintieron ruidos. Los tres dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta cuyo hielo estaba deshaciéndose. Al cabo de unos segundos, la perilla de la misma giró y se abrió descubriendo la figura de Elsa quien, sin mirar a nadie y haciendo de cuenta que estaba sola, salió directo a la cocina. David se rascó la frente con nerviosismo y Kristoff igual pero con su pelo. Snow sacudió la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y siguió los pasos de la reina; se apoyó de espaldas sobre la mesa del comedor y se la quedó mirando mientras ella se servía algo de agua.

"¿Te has puesto a pensar que estar así sólo les hace mal a ti y al bebé?", le preguntó.

Elsa guardó la jarra cerrando el refrigerador y se dio vuelta para mirarla. Estaba destrozada: trenza casi sin ser trenza, ojos rojos de llorar; básicamente desaliñada por completo. Y con un vaso de agua en la mano.

"No lo puedo evitar.", murmuró Elsa en respuesta y tomó un sorbo de agua.

"Antes no podías evitar el descontrol de tus poderes, y lograste lo contrario. Ahora deberás controlar tus emociones.", le dijo Snow con despreocupación.

"No puedo estar un segundo de mi vida en paz sin que mi hermana termine herida, una tía con resentimientos hacia mi madre nos atormente y que una nube negra haga lo mismo pero con el único amor que tuve llegando al punto de lograr que nos separemos. Vaya control de mis emociones.", se quejó la rubia sin mirar a Snow a los ojos. Ella no sentía odio por su tía, supo quererla, pero la angustió que haya hecho todo lo que hizo. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que le hizo a Anna y se le sumaba la angustia por 'la cosa' y Hans.

Snow la miró con comprensión y algo de pena. Se le acercó y comenzó a acariciar su brazo. "La vida es un aprendizaje, Elsa. En todo momento, todos los días, aprendes una lección distinta.", y entendía su frustración, ella estuvo así alguna vez por el tormento que Regina le causó desde niña, ¿y ahora? Tenía algo de cariño por ella y ella también, aunque aún no lo asumía.

"¿Y cuál es esa lección que debo aprender?", preguntó la reina.

"No lo sé, eso lo tendrás que ver tú.", respondió Snow encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Pero quién es esa cosa? ¿Por qué nos hace esto?", protestó Elsa dejando el vaso en la mesada antes de congelarlo automáticamente. "¿Y por qué me alejan de Hans? Tendría que estar al lado suyo, cuidándolo, defendiéndolo de esa... ¡COSA!", gritó golpeando la mano en la mesada, de donde se desparramó hielo. Descargó una ira que fue creciendo a medida que iba expresando aquellas dudas.

"¡Pero Elsa!", dijo Snow transmitiéndole calma. Sabía que gritando sólo iba a empeorar las cosas y que lo que ella necesitaba era contención. "Es peligroso que tú hagas eso. Cuidarlo no, pero defendiéndolo sí. No estás en condiciones de usar tus poderes de tal forma.", tomó sus manos frías e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. "Tienes un hijo en el cual pensar. Yo perdí a Emma por la amenaza de Regina. No quieras hacer lo mismo antes de que llegue, falta muy poco, no lo olvides.", acomodó un poco su cabello y por un momento se sintió la madre que era.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus venas. Elsa tenía la mente tan ocupada que había olvidado que el embarazo estaba llegando a su fin. Pasó de estar tanto tiempo temiéndole al parto a prácticamente olvidarlo por cosas de fuerza mayor. Ese ambiente no lo tenía planeado para el noveno mes, quería que al menos estuvieran las aguas calmas. Miró a Snow con terror, lo que a aquella le sacó una sonrisa y tal vez una risita.

"Tranquila, no es tan terrible como lo imaginas.", le aclaró en referencia al parto. "Dolerá, sí, pero valdrá la pena. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?", le alcanzó su vaso de agua y tomó sus hombros para llevarla a la habitación. "Aprovecha que estás embarazada y tienes derecho a ser la persona más vaga del mundo. Demasiada presión por hoy. Toma un libro, relájate y disfruta de las pataditas de tu bebé.", le abrió la puerta, escuchó un 'gracias Snow' casi inaudible, y cerró con cuidado. David y Kristoff seguían ahí.

"Creo que Emma heredó la magia de ti, pero no sé qué magia tienes tú.", comentó David.

Snow dio una carcajada y los miró. Eran hombres, ¿qué podían entender?

"Las mujeres somos mágicas aún sin serlo. Ustedes son muy simples, ése es el problema.", respondió con una sonrisa y fue a buscar a Neal para darle su ración de leche antes de que pasaran otras tres horas.

* * *

Sus pasos hacían eco. El castillo era enorme, aunque no le sorprendía, pues era un castillo. El suyo era más grande, por supuesto; las Islas del Sur tenían todo, hasta castillos de tamaños inimaginables. Pero no encontraba a la persona que había ido a ver, ya se estaba molestando.

"Rumplestiltskin.", dijo fuerte y claro.

"Por aquí, querido. Y no te enojes.", escuchó una voz rara e indescriptible. Siguió el camino de donde salió y llegó al gran salón. En frente suyo tenía una mesa larguísima y todas cosas de distintos lugares en estantes, bibliotecas y demás. Sentado en la punta de la mesa se encontraba él, el gran hechicero de todos los mundos (o al menos eso creía, no conocía al mago del sombrero), con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus dedos entrelazados. Su mirada transmitía tranquilidad y sus labios dibujaban una media sonrisa. Su piel era extraña, llena de berruguitas y un tanto verdosa. ¿Era un enano mágico o qué? Los enanos del polvo mágico lucían de otra forma.

"Con que tú eres El Oscuro.", dijo con un tono halagador y poderoso.

"Guarda tus halagos, querido.", respondió Rumplestiltskin sacudiendo la mano demostrando desinterés. "Dime a qué has venido.", agregó levantándose de la mesa para acercarse a él, siempre hablando en ese tono asombrador y poderoso.

"He venido a que me haga su aprendiz.", respondió él.

Rumplestiltskin lo miró mitad sorprendido y mitad interesado. Sonrió confidente y dio su característica risita. "No creo que hayas venido por simplemente aprenderlos. Algo más debe haber."

"Lo sabrá. Créame que lo sabrá.", dijo el muchacho.

"Oh, ¿por qué tanta formalidad.", preguntó frunciendo el ceño y apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Olvídala. Dime tu nombre y comenzaremos hoy mismo."

El muchacho de cabello renegrido y con principio de barba lo miró sonriente.

"Príncipe Jarl... De las Islas del Sur."

* * *

La noche caía en Storybrooke... Y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. El negocio apenas tenía iluminación por la ventana siendo de día y ahora debía encender las luces temprano. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió rastros de magia a su alrededor; le echó un ojo al humo que entraba por la ranura de su puerta y sonrió de lado. La nube fue subiendo en dirección al techo y terminó por transformarse en una persona: un muchacho no tan alto, de pelo renegrido y un principio de barba asomando por su rostro.

"Príncipe Jarl.", saludó Mr. Gold con muy poca sorpresa.

"Rumplestiltskin.", Jarl regresó el saludo. "No sabía que este pueblucho era tuyo. Creí que podías hacerlo mejor."

"Necesitaba que mis víctimas fueran miserables hasta que apareciera su salvación.", respondió Gold encarnando una ceja. Corrió lo que tenía sobre el mostrador para poder ver mejor a su antiguo aprendiz. "¿Qué te trajo a Storybrooke?"

"Adivina.", respondió Jarl.

"¿Aún atormentas a ese muchacho?", preguntó de nuevo.

"Tú sabes que no iba a desperdiciar tus enseñanzas.", dijo el antiguo aprendiz. "Todo sea por destruir a mi hermanito."

"Puedes hacer mejores cosas...", comentó Rumplestiltskin. "A menos que quieras gobernar Arendelle con la reina."

"Es lo que quiero.", respondió Jarl. "Pero la reina ya no me sirve. Si mato a mi hermano, tendrá un hijo bastardo, y eso no me conviene. Así que serán felices reencontrándose con él."

"No desaproveches a la criatura...", recomendó Gold. "Te puede servir."

Gold no era de sentarse a tomarse el tecito de las cinco, pero seguían siendo las cinco de la tarde y tenía visitas que seguramente tenían mucho para contarle. Si Jarl no le ponía un punto final a su eterna travesía de venganza, entonces él lo haría. No tenía tiempo para tener potenciales oponentes dando vueltas.

* * *

Le tapó los ojos con una venda y lo hizo pararse en el medio de la zona del bosque en donde estaban. Estaba seguro que ahí nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a interrumpir.

"Muy bien, joven. Así empezarás, pero no desesperes.", lo introdujo Rumplestiltskin a la lección del día.

"Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer.", respondió Jarl con un poco de impaciencia.

Rumplestiltskin sonrió. "Muy bien. Intenta buscarme."

Jarl frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso juegan a las escondidas o está aprendiendo magia? Había comenzado a pensar seriamente si había ido con el maestro correcto cuando no encontró a Rumplestiltskin en donde había creído escuchar su voz. Se detuvo y se sintió extraño.

"Prueba otra vez.", dijo Rumplestiltskin con paciencia desde otro punto del lugar. Jarl hizo lo mismo, y de nuevo fracasó. Estaba a punto de frustrarse, eso no era lo que quería. "No es tan fácil si no sabes hacerlo, querido. Intenta con algo que te enerve."

Jarl pensó en algo que lo hiciera enojar. Y en su lotería mental salió una sola persona.

"Mi hermanito."

"¿Qué sucede con él?", preguntó su profesor.

"Es... Insoportable. Se cree que con jugar al papel de niño bueno e intentar conseguir un reino ajeno puede convertirse en rey. ¿Cuál es su maldita obsesión con gobernar? ¡Es el menor de la familia! ¡Nació para ser un don nadie! ¡No merece nada, es un malcriado! ¡Ni siquiera lo planearon! ¡Es un bastar...!", llegó al punto de elevar la voz a los cuatro vientos. No pudo terminar porque sintió una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo. Se sacó la venda y encontró a Rumplestiltskin en donde no estaba antes. "¿Pero qué...?"

Su maestro sonrió con aprobación y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas a su alrededor.

"La magia se genera por las emociones.", explicó. "Y el sentimiento que más la pone en uso es la ira o cualquier otro negativo. Los sentimientos felices suelen... Controlarla, y muchas veces no es usada.", agregó con un gesto de asco. "La magia da poder, y hay que saber usarla."

Al cabo de los días y las lecciones que fueron pasando, Jarl fue aprendiendo a ser un hechicero como Rumplestiltskin, aunque no un igual, seguía siendo un inferior. El día de la última lección, recordó lo que le dijo sobre la magia y el poder y se decidió a preguntarle.

"¿Cómo usas la magia que tanto dices que hay que saber usarla?"

Rumplestiltskin lo miró y dibujó una sonrisa.

"La magia no se desperdicia. Yo la uso con tratos, tú cumples, yo cumplo.", respondió. "Y tus lecciones no son gratis."

Jarl no iba a permitir que eso le diera miedo. Puso su mejor cara desafiante y se animó a encararlo.

"Y dime, ¿qué quieres a cambio de las lecciones?"

El hechicero pinchó su brazo y varias gotas de sangre cayeron dentro de un frasco diminuto. No, el grito no fue omitido.

"Con eso me alcanza, gracias. Ahora deberás volver a tu reino.", con un movimiento de mano lo hizo desaparecer antes de que preguntara. Él siempre era consciente de sus actos.

* * *

Emma, Regina, Hook y David se dirigieron a la tienda de Gold. Necesitaban respuestas, y con el dato de Hans sus preguntas se formularon con mucha facilidad. Además de que se había hecho de noche de la nada, pero tenía el mismo camino que sus preguntas.

Entraron sin llamar y Gold los recibió levantando la mirada.

"Me imagino que tienen una buena razón para entrar de esa forma en mi tienda."

"Lo que tú no tienes es cara, cocodrilo.", acotó Hook.

"'La cosa' fue tu aprendiz, Gold. Admítelo.", dijo Emma atacante. "Jarl de las Islas del Sur, hermano del príncipe Hans."

"¿Quieren un premio o qué?", preguntó Gold alzando una ceja. "Sí, fue mi aprendiz. Mi magia es fácil de encontrar en muchos lugares.", agregó mirando a Regina y pensando en Cora y Zelena.

"Esto no tiene sentido, Rumplestiltskin.", dijo Regina. "¿Por qué querrías ayudar a alguien que sólo quería...", no terminó la frase y ya lo miró con total claridad. "Venganza."

"Casi me decepcionas, Regina.", respondió Gold. "Nunca ayudo a alguien que quiera magia para hacer el bien."

"Ingrid.", dijo Hook entre tos fingida.

"¿Acaso recuerda cómo terminó la Reina de las Nieves, capitán?", dijo Rumplestiltskin.

"¿Qué me dice de Anna?", preguntó David.

"¿Y todos ustedes qué? Vayan al grano, esto duraría un largo tiempo.", acotó Gold hastiado.

"Necesitamos algo que termine con 'la cosa'", respondió Emma.

Emma estaba segura que Gold tenía la solución, por más tonta que pareciera por ir justo a quien lo entrenó. Pero las cosas se arrancan de raíz, justo en donde empezaron. Regina estaba dispuesta a ayudar, pasó muchos años de su vida siendo su víctima. Hook haría todo por Emma y David... Bueno, iba a cuidar de su hija, además de compartir el puesto de sheriff con ella. Para los cuatro, Rumplestiltskin sabía cómo terminar con 'la cosa'. Era una persona traicionera, había que tratar con él con astucia, sino quien se atreviera caía en desgracia. Más si era un aprendiz o alguien con poderes, porque se convertirían en potenciales contrincantes y a él no le era favorable siendo el que quería tener el control total, ser el más poderoso.

Gold los miró por unos momentos y fue a buscar algo al fondo de su tienda. Estaban a punto de ir a buscarlo, pero vieron que regresó con una poción en mano.

"Esto está hecho con la sangre de 'la cosa'", explicó y se los dejó sobre el mostrador. "O de Jarl, como prefieran llamarle. Viértanlo sobre algo que lo moleste y atáquenlo. No sólo lo dejará sin poderes, sino que lo matará pues su poder domina su cuerpo. Ya vieron lo que puede hacer, así que no es necesaria la explicación."

Todos mantuvieron el silencio y la mirada sobre él. Había algo que no cerraba.

"Nada contigo es gratis.", dijo Regina.

"Confidencialidad.", dijo Gold, firme y directo.

Ninguno terminó de captar la idea, pero con esa sensación de desconfianza tomaron la poción y se fueron. Lo que él necesitaba dependía de esa poción. Ya estaban cumpliendo su parte del trato sin darse cuenta. Quizá Jarl fue un buen aprendiz, pero era su problema si conseguía lo que quería o no antes de que lo detuvieran. La magia tenía un precio, y había que saber usarla. Rumplestiltskin se convenció de que él nunca supo hacerlo.


	9. Dark Days

**¡Acá vamos! Comienza la cuenta regresiva de Frozen Is Returning. ¿Están listos? Quedan tres capítulos, así que tienen tiempo para prepararse jajajajaja**

**Es algo corto porque ando con apuro y corta de imaginación. Lo compensaré, o espero poder xD**

**La canción de este capítulo es "Dark Days" de Punch Brothers. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Las cosas empeoraban y a la vez mejoraban. Elsa ya no se podía mover de la cama por unos horribles dolores y todos estaban reunidos en la casa para terminar con 'la cosa' de una buena vez. Hans estaba mejor y pudo participar, Snow se quedó con la reina en la habitación y el resto sentados en la mesa.

Vieron que Mary Margaret salió la habitación un momento y dejaron de hablar. Había salido para buscar algo de agua para ella y para Elsa.

"¿Cómo está, ma?", preguntó Emma.

"Por ahora, mejor. Vayan haciendo la cuenta regresiva porque estos dolores son normales.", aseguró Snow. Tomó una bandeja y allí colocó dos vasos y una jarra repleta de agua, luego se encaminó a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Pobre Elsa...", murmuró Anna.

"Peor va a ser el parto, así que deberá calmarse.", comentó Regina sin dar demasiadas vueltas. Anna no le respondió, pero la miró con algo de temor.

Se pusieron a discutir todas las formas posibles para derrotar a Jarl, pero nadie coincidía con nadie; en todos los planes había algo que estaba mal o era ilógico. Regina le preguntó a Hans cómo era que no sabía cómo derrotar a su propio hermano, a lo que él respondió.

"Tú tampoco supiste cómo derrotar a tu hermana en algún momento."

Regina lo miró mal y Emma interfirió antes de que siguieran con la discusión.

"Punto para Hans. Y que quede ahí."

La Reina Malvada no dijo más... Sólo porque Emma lo dijo, y porque tenía mejores cosas para hacer que seguirle el hilo al hermano de 'la cosa'.

Anna comentó que, la vez que quiso atacar a Elsa, su hermana encendió la luz y la nube desapareció. Todos se pusieron a analizar los relatos que fueron dando y Emma pensó rápido.

"Jarl es un ser oscuro, Elsa lo ahuyentó encendiendo la luz, Gold dijo que teníamos que verter la poción sobre algo que lo moleste y atacarlo. Quizá debamos verterlo sobre algo que dé luz."

"O empaparlo a Hans.", opinó Regina. Ya lo tomó de punto, no había vuelta atrás. Hans se dio cuenta y la miró mal; Anna puso su mano sobre su hombro con una mirada que pedía que se calmara.

"Puede ser.", contestó Emma para el pesar del príncipe. "No podemos desperdiciarla, tiene su sangre, así que tiene algo que ver."

"¿Cuándo tomó esa muestra de sangre?", preguntó David.

Pero Emma no tenía idea. Había que investigar, pero primero lo primero.

Se escuchó un grito y todos voltearon a la puerta de la habitación de Elsa. Hans se paró de inmediato aunque no pudo dar un paso sin escuchar la voz de Snow.

"¡TRANQUILOS, TODO BAJO CONTROL!"

Falsa alarma.

* * *

Los pasos de ambos se escuchaban por los pasillos del castillo. Padre e hijo eran conducidos por los guardias hasta el despacho de la reina, quien decidió que ese día no iba a hacer reposo. Se enteró del plan de huida, exceptuando la parte de que Hans no iba con ellos, y comenzó a buscar salidas para que su pueblo esté a salvo mientras estaban fuera.

Tocaron la puerta y ella permitió el paso sin quitar los ojos del papel en el que estaba escribiendo. Sería enviado a un lugar donde lo iban a duplicar y lo iban a difundir por todo el pueblo como un anuncio oficial. El hombre mayor y el muchacho entraron en el lugar sin hacer mucho ruido.

"Sobrina.", dijo el hombre mayor en forma de saludo cariñoso.

Elsa levantó la mirada y se levantó con cuidado yendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Tío!", saludó de la misma manera y lo abrazó.

"Mi querida, ¡mírate! Me asombró todo de lo que me he enterado de ti y de Anna. Estoy feliz por cómo están, pero me preocupó un poco el hecho de que me hayas citado urgentemente.", contó su tío. El hombre mayor era hermano del antiguo rey de Arendelle, el padre de Elsa. Era el hermano menor, y su hermano mayor el rey de la tierra de origen del padre de las monarcas de Arendelle. Puso una mano en la espalda del muchacho, animándolo a presentarse. "Él es mi hijo Ryan, el del medio.", dijo eso último con un tono confidente. Elsa sonrió al entenderlo. Coincidencias con su padre.

"Estoy encantada porque aceptaron tomar control de Arendelle, tío. Y lo que te he contado no puede ser una información que esté al alcance del resto.", explicó Elsa casi implorándole que no dijera nada.

"Tranquila, sobrinita. Nadie sabrá nada. Y este chiquitín no será humillado por nadie.", aseguró su tío y dijo lo último en referencia al bebé.

"Tu tierra estará en buenas manos, prima.", dijo Ryan con algo de timidez. Aún no se desenvolvía por completo; era un jovencito que aún estaba aprendiendo a ser un monarca como era debido. Además, ver a su prima, un ser tan imponente y poderosa casi lo intimidaba, pero al darse cuenta que era una persona como ellos entró un poco más en confianza.

"Me gusta que tú me lo puedas asumir, Ryan.", respondió Elsa con una sonrisa. "Serás un gran mandatario."

Ryan sonrió, con su juventud e inocencia a flor de piel. Apenas tenía 16 años.

Elsa por fin se sentía segura, luego de mucho tiempo. Su tierra estaría a salvo con su familia y los seres queridos que iban con ella a Storybrooke también. Hasta hace unas semanas estaba muy nerviosa, ¿cómo iba a dejar Arendelle de esa forma? ¿Otra vez? Pero ahora todo tenía algo de orden y eso la calmaba.

* * *

En una cueva, lejos de la ciudad, un remolino mágico que flotaba en ese mismo lugar transmitía todo lo que iba sucediendo con los ciudadanos de Storybrooke. El mismo era vigilado por Jarl. El momento estaba llegando, por fin podía terminar con su hermano y su prole. Estaba esperando a que huyeran de Arendelle para tenerlos vulnerables y que no pudieran llamar ni a los guardias del palacio. No conocía esa tierra en la que estaban, pero entendía que no habían monarcas ni nadie que los pudieran albergar. Se convirtieron en pueblerinos ordinarios con tal de salvar sus vidas. Qué ridículo.

Sus ojos se posaban en lo que veía, aunque llegó al punto de hartarse y desaparecer el remolino por un tiempo. Su plan estaba a punto de realizarse, hizo demasiado espionaje. Sin embargo, no había visto lo que planeaban los Charming, Regina y los arendellianos junto a su hermano.

Salió al bosque y, desde el pozo de los deseos que estaba allí, hizo aparecer una enorme nube negra que aseguraba la oscuridad total sobre la ciudad, tal y como hizo en Arendelle. Cortaría la corriente eléctrica para no ser ahuyentada y, en cuanto terminara su trabajo, se iría a Arendelle a acabar con los monarcas sustitutos y reinar de una vez por todas.

Se acabó el príncipe. Un nuevo rey se acercaba y la línea de sucesión no iba a ser el impedimento que siempre fue.

* * *

Desde la ventana veían que todos salían corriendo a refugiarse a sus casas. Kristoff miró extrañado y se levantó de la mesa mientras todos seguían en sus lugares.

"No puede ser, es la una de la tarde y hace un día espléndido. ¿Por qué está oscureciendo?"

Todos se levantaron y corrieron afuera de la casa. Estaban próximos al bosque y eran los primeros en ver la nube oscura que se les venía encima.

"'La cosa' puso su plan en marcha. El que sea que fuere su plan.", comentó Regina.

"Elsa está a nada de dar a luz.", dijo Anna de la nada con el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

"Mejor que esto suceda ahora y no con el bebé en este mundo.", contestó Emma y fue a buscar las cosas. "En marcha, hay que terminar con este plan."

Aún confundidos, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de nuevo. Regina y Emma conjuraron un hechizo de protección sobre la casa para que Elsa y Snow estuvieran a salvo. Ante cualquier imprevisto, tendrían el teléfono para poder comunicarse.

Caminaron casi a las corridas por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al centro. Se encerraron en la biblioteca con ayuda de Bella y desparramaron lo que tenían.

"Es poción lo detendrá, ¿verdad?", preguntó Bella.

"Y lo matará.", aseguró Regina.

"El problema es que aún no se entiende qué es lo que lo molesta. Si la luz o Hans.", dijo David. Tenía razón.

De repente, las luces titilaron hasta que todo quedó a oscuras. Bella fue a buscar varias linternas que tenía guardadas y las repartió entre todos.

"La luz se cortó por toda la ciudad.", anunció Regina mientras veía por la ventanita de la puerta del edificio.

"¿Aún siguen creyendo que soy yo a lo que le deben tirar la poción?", preguntó Hans. Él ya tenía la idea clara.

Por las dudas formularon el siguiente plan, bueno, medio plan: dejarían a Hans en la torre para que 'la cosa' lo recogiera hasta que supieran qué es lo que debe contener la poción.

"¿Y si lo secuestra antes? Con esta oscuridad no hay forma de que regrese. Será demasiado tarde.", opinó Anna hecha un manojo de nervios. Estaban a un paso de que Jarl se llevara al amor de la vida de su hermana, y padre de su sobrino, y no podía permitirlo. Rápidamente tomó el brazo de Kristoff para aferrarse y no caminar por toda la sala.

"Anna tiene razón. ¿Pero qué es lo que le molesta?", preguntó Emma ya sin paciencia. La presión que le causaba la situación y la preocupación por si llama Snow por Elsa no la dejaba pensar.

Hasta que algo la iluminó sin necesidad de tener electricidad.

La oscuridad que trajo Jarl cortó la corriente eléctrica. ¡Eso es!

"¡Ya lo sé!", gritó con apuro y tomó el frasquito que le dio Gold. "Enciendan sus linternas, verteré la poción en ellas. Dejaremos a Hans en la torre, y cuando entre lo iluminaremos todos."

Ninguno dijo más. Encendieron sus linternas, Emma vertió unas gotas sobre la luz de cada una, y las apagaron. Era hora. Anna abrazó a Hans sin darse cuenta, haciendo que él y Kristoff abrieran los ojos como platos, y se separó luego de dos minutos. Hans la miró aún con ese gesto, pero la respuesta en la mirada de su cuñada le dijo todo. Emma subió junto con él y el resto los siguieron detrás en el ascensor. Lo dejó justo en la torre y ella fue con ellos al objeto que elevaba, según como él lo llamó. El elevador cerró sus puertas, pero no bajó.

Los nervios lo invadieron, estaba literalmente a oscuras, indefenso. Un rápido resumen de toda su infancia recorría su mente. La misma oscuridad que antes, luego de tanta luz. ¿Será una señal? Debía enfrentar a sus fantasmas para superarlos y ser feliz con su familia.

Total, con su familia de Arendelle había esperanza. Empezando porque Anna lo abrazó. ¿Sus diferencias estaban comenzando a ser superadas?


	10. The Whole Thing is Over

**¡Casi casi! Estamos casi al final de Frozen Is Returning. A los pocos que lo estuvieron leyendo se los agra... Na, todavía no doy el discurso final xD**

**Estuve debatiendo mucho la canción de este capítulo y es de este musical porque últimamente anduve mucho con él: "Without You" de RENT. Quería agregar una más, pero la prefiero para el epílogo.**

**Ya pueden ir preparándose psicológicamente para el final.**

* * *

Anteriormente en "Frozen Is Returning"

"No te quiero metida en esto, ni a ti ni al bebé"

"Pero para tomarse esa molestia... Una sola persona puede ser"

"Viértanlo sobre algo que lo moleste y atáquenlo."

* * *

El momento llegó. Todo era oscuridad, desesperación, y principalmente... miedo.

Los pueblerinos de Arendelle se refugiaban en sus casas, los que se encontraban en las calles corrían hacia ellas. La oscuridad caía sobre el reino y todos hacían lo imposible por salvar sus vidas. Primero un invierno eterno, luego estar congelados treinta años, y ahora una oscuridad repentina con nubes amenazantes. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Y la situación estaba siendo observada por las hermanas de la familia real desde el balcón del frente del castillo. Un punto desde donde se podía ver por sobre las puertas del terreno del lugar. Detrás de ellas, en los pasillos, habían sirvientes y demás corriendo de un lado a otro protegiendo lo mejor posible el palacio y a sí mismos. Si los antiguos reyes estuvieran vivos, lo compararían con la noche del naufragio.

Elsa se dio vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que podía, y su vientre le permitía, hacia el interior del castillo. Esquivaba a los sirvientes de la mejor forma, o más bien, ellos la esquivaban a ella con la mejor educación posible. Creía que todo se estaba desmoronando, al punto de que todo se redujera a ruinas; jamás hubiera pensado que aquello se volvería realidad. Su pueblo estaba tratando de salvar su vida bajo sus propios pies. ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido semejante cosa? Ella debía protegerlos, y en ese preciso momento estaba huyendo para salvar la suya. ¿Y si cambiaba de opinión y se quedaba? 'La cosa' se comería a toda su familia, o lo que sea que hiciera ese ser siniestro. Nunca pudo pensar en sí misma; jamás: debía cargar con un reino y poderes de hielo a los 23 años y pico, una relación clandestina, un hijo en gestación. Todo le caía al mismo tiempo como una catarata, no sabía qué hacer. Si se iba, se sentiría como traidora a su pueblo; si se quedaba, quedaría hecha trizas. Era un ser humano, y como todo lo que lo caracteriza están las ganas de vivir hasta morir de manera natural. Esta era la forma menos natural que se podría haber conocido. Quería estar como su hijo: encerrada en un lugar seguro, sin enterarse de absolutamente nada y no tener ninguna especie de responsabilidad encima. Sin embargo, no se sentía el lugar más seguro para el bebé. No en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a chocarse con su tío y primo, quienes también la estaban buscando entre todo el ir y venir de gente en los pasillos.

"Elsa, querida.", dice su tío intentando calmar los nervios. "Estamos listos. Tu cuñado me dijo que sus cosas también lo están. Ya pueden irse."

La reina los miró sin saber qué decir. Estaba tan ensimismada que no podía formular ni una palabra. Sólo se concentró en asentir y en posar sus ojos en Anna, que había aparecido de repente y tomó su brazo para que vayan juntas a reunirse con Kristoff y Hans. Los mismos se encontraban en las puertas del castillo junto al trineo, Sven atado a él, y las provisiones que necesitaban. Las mujeres se subieron con cuidado y ellos las siguieron, dándole el pie al rubio para tomar las riendas y hacer que el reno comience la marcha veloz hacia el bosque, en donde activarán la habichuela y se abrirá el portal para que por fin pudieran volver a Storbrooke.

Elsa miraba su pueblo con melancolía, tristeza. No pudo siquiera despedirse de su pueblo correctamente y menos de su tío y primo. ¿Qué necesidad había de hacer todo eso? ¿Cuál era el beneficio que podía obtener esa cosa negra haciéndoles la vida imposible a ellos? Una vez más, Arendelle pagaba por los platos rotos del pasado familiar.

Completamente exhausto, Sven logró conducirlos a todos hasta su destino deseado; bueno, parte de eso. Los monarcas se bajaron del transporte y caminaron hasta una zona al aire libre así los árboles no hacían el camino mucho más oscuro de lo que era. Kristoff sacó el pequeño objeto de su chaqueta y lo apoyó en el suelo. Tomó su pico, preparándolo para golpearlo sobre la habichuela, y Anna lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si lo rompes y no funciona?", preguntó tomando la habichuela del suelo. "¿Cómo abrimos el portal?"

"¡Sólo déjalo en el suelo, no hay tiempo!", exclamó Hans con exasperación y le sacó la pequeña cosita de la mano, tirándola al suelo de nuevo. Estaba apurado, no podía pensar en eso.

Apenas golpeó la tierra, la habichuela pareció hundirse y deshacerse hasta convertirse en un remolino verde y enorme que era capaz de hacer volar el pelo de los cuatro y crear luz propia, iluminando el cielo que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

Una señal más que evidente para 'la cosa'.

Tomaron sus manos y primero saltó Kristoff, cayendo Anna tomada de su mano; luego Elsa, y la estaba por seguir Hans cuando el espectro renegrido tomó su brazo libre, haciendo que los arendellianos no pudieran desaparecer en el portal. Estaban colgando de la tierra, como cuando Bae no quería separarse de Rumplestiltskin al irse hasta Londres.

"¡Suéltalo!", gritó Elsa mientras intentaba sostener las manos de Hans y Anna. No iba a caer sin él, no era parte del plan. Por supuesto, ella no sabía que Hans no tenía pensado ir con ellos desde un principio.

"¡Suéltalo, Elsa!", gritó Anna seguido de ella.

"¡Elsa, déjame ir!", le dijo Hans. Durante la drama, 'la cosa' seguía tirando del brazo del pelirrojo para por fin llevárselo.

El portal iba a cerrarse, y era probable que Elsa se quedara. Y sería en vano, pues perdería a Hans de todos modos. El ex príncipe cerró los ojos y se soltó él mismo del agarre, dejando que la nube se lo llevara triunfante y escuchando el grito de la rubia mientras caía con su hermana y su cuñado por el portal.

Hans no volvió a abrir los ojos en todo el viaje. Quería creer que era una vil pesadilla y que se despertaría en la cama de la reina una vez más con la luz del sol entrando por el ventanal. Pero no, era todo una horrible realidad.

* * *

Sentía el viento revolviéndolo mientras se mantenía estático en el tope de la torre del reloj. Se despedía mentalmente de su gente, suponía que Elsa sabía la herencia, así que no era necesario dejarla por escrito, aunque... Era demasiado drama el que estaba armando en su cabeza. Tenía gente detrás de él lista para atacar; pero tenía miedo, miedo de que algo pasara de improviso. Que no llegaran, o que las linternas o la poción no funcionaran. Todo podía suceder, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

En el ascensor, Emma y compañía estaban preparándose, atentos a la llegada de 'la cosa'. Anna temblaba tanto que parecía una hoja en otoño a punto de desprenderse de la rama de su árbol. Un solo movimiento en falso y todo podría echarse a perder.

El teléfono de la salvadora suena, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo. Atiende rápido intentando que eso no arruinara el plan. Por lo visto, no afectó en nada en cuanto acercó el artefacto a su oído.

"¿Mamá?", dijo al atender.

"Emma. ¿Aún siguen ahí? Díganme que ya terminaron.", imploró Snow. Intentaba apaciguar los sonidos de su alrededor, que todavía eran imperceptibles a los oídos de Emma.

"No, mamá. El cielo estaría despejado. Estamos en eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo con Elsa?", murmuró la rubia con algo de preocupación. Todos dividían sus ojos y oídos entre lo que sucedía fuera del ascensor y la charla telefónica de Emma. Especialmente Anna.

Hubo un silencio en la extraña e ilógica distancia entre Snow y su hija. Era tan largo que todos estaban impacientándose y temblaban más de lo normal. Luego de unos minutos, Blancanieves pudo hablar.

"Rompió bolsa, Emma.", dijo intentando nivelar su respiración.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron inmensamente. Intentó calmar a su madre y cortó la llamada. Les comunicó la noticia a todos, lo cual despertó los nervios y la inminente preocupación.

"¡Emma, tenemos que terminar con esto!", murmuró Anna en su característico tono de voz nervioso. "Elsa no soportará mucho."

"Lo haremos el tiempo que lleve.", sentenció Emma e hicieron silencio para oír lo que podría estar sucediendo del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Primero cayó Kristoff, luego Anna sobre él, y finalmente Elsa sobre ellos dos, haciendo que su caída no afectara a su estado. Los tres se levantaron, aunque para la reina fue extremadamente pesado; no sólo por su peso corporal, sino por la angustia que la dominaba. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Anna se apresuró y la sostuvo de los hombros.

"Hey, Elsa, no estés así.", le dijo Anna.

"Debemos confesarlo, Elsa...", agregó Kristoff en el momento. "Hans tenía planeado no irse con nosotros."

Anna lo perforó con la mirada y Elsa lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y bañados en lágrimas.

"¿¡Él qué?!", preguntó al borde de la desesperación. "¡¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo?!", añadió llevando las manos frías a su rostro. Quería convencerse de que no era real, que nada de eso lo era.

"Elsa...", Anna intentó calmarla, como siempre hacía. "Él sabía que era la única forma de que nos salváramos, de que tú y el bebé se salvaran. Esa cosa lo quería a él.", explicó acomodando los mechones rubios de su hermana. "Los amaba, y no podía permitir que fueran lastimados."

"¡¿En serio nos amaba?!", dijo Elsa sin siquiera pensarlo.

Anna la miró con decepción. Su hermana podía decir de todo sin medir sus palabras, ¿pero dudar del amor de Hans? Ella tuvo un muy mal trago con él, pero reconocía el brillo en sus ojos verdes al ver y hablar de Elsa.

"Amar es poner las necesidades del otro por sobre las propias.", respondió segura, pero con un tono bastante débil. "Me sorprendes, Elsa."

"Hey, ¿qué tal si buscamos un lugar en dónde estar?", ofreció Kristoff para apaciguar las aguas antes de que el bosque se convirtiera en una réplica de la Antártida con árboles.

Las hermanas no dijeron más y fueron con él hasta el único lugar donde podían hacer un trato. Anna se negaba, pero ellos no podían ser vistos por nadie, no querían; podían preocupar a alguien sin sentido alguno sobre algo sin solución. En vez de eso, podrían pedir un lugar para quedarse con discreción asegurada a cambio de otra cosa, por más miedo que diera.

Entran a la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla y se adentran con algo de temor. Kristoff siempre a la cabeza y Elsa al final. Del marco de puerta que se encuentra tapado con una cortina en lugar de una puerta sale Mr. Gold, quien se acerca al mostrador y se para impasible, pero algo interesado.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si son nuestros amiguitos de Arendelle.", dijo recibiéndolos. Anna intentaba no mirarlo con recelo, Kristoff estaba concentrado en lo que quería y Elsa no quería saber nada.

"Venimos en son de paz.", respondió el rubio. "Quizá usted no haga nada relacionado a bienes raíces o algo de todo eso, pero sabemos que usted conoce de algún lugar para vivir, lo más lejos posible del pueblo."

"¿Vienen de incógnito? ¿Acaso los arendellianos los desterraron?", preguntó el comerciante levantando una ceja. Le interesaba, y mucho.

"Eso no importa. Con que te paguemos un alquiler te es suficiente, ¿verdad?", preguntó Anna sin más.

Rumplestiltskin posó sus ojos en la princesa con algo de enojo reprimido y se centró en darles lo que querían antes de tener un revuelo en su propio negocio, aún si podía evitarlo. Saca una llave de un cajón de llaves dividido en partes para cada una y se las entrega.

"La casa está en frente, al final de la calle. La reconocerán, es bastante acogedora. El alquiler se les cobrará mañana.", dijo directo y seguro.

Kristoff asintió y tomó la llave. Agradeció, le pidió discreción al respecto, lo cual tuvo la aprobación del hechicero, y se fueron en silencio sin decir nada. Rumplestiltskin sabía bien a quién se debía esto, lo sabía como cualquier persona podría saber el abecedario. Sin embargo, no emitió palabra ya que estaba seguro de que ellos no estaban enterados, y se ahorraría el parloteo de la criatura pelirroja con la que se enfrentó alguna vez.

* * *

Todo su alrededor comenzó a temblar hasta el punto de que él también lo hiciera.

"¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?", gritó a la nada.

La ventana que era el reloj desde afuera se rompió y la nube negra se expandió al interior del lugar, rodeándolo a él. Comenzó a pedir a los gritos desde su interior que Emma y el grupo entero entrara. Pero sabía que de ahí no había ninguna escapatoria más. La nube, aun manteniendo la oscuridad sobre la ciudad, se humanizó y se convirtió en la figura de su hermano.

"¿Ahora eres un héroe, hermanito? Qué bajo has caído.", dijo Jarl en toda su soberbia.

"Eso no te importa.", espetó Hans. "Dime qué quieres, ¿por qué haces todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu necesidad?", preguntó sin poder contener la paciencia.

"¡Lo sabes bien, maldita pulga!", respondió su hermano. "Ninguno de nosotros nació para esto, para ser reyes. Pero... Yo haré que sea distinto, y tú no saldrás ganando. Tú sí que no tienes ni una sola probabilidad.", se le acercó rápidamente tomándolo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo mientras lo atraía a la ventana rota para llevárselo y terminar con él.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y con agilidad todos subieron las escaleras encendiendo sus linternas con Emma a la cabeza. Jarl se tapó cual murciélago mientras sostenía a Hans y retrocedió hasta donde quería ir. Si se iba a ir, se iría con lo que quería. Pero la luz era más fuerte que él, trastabilló con el borde de la ventana mientras se achicharraba y cayó al vacío, terminando con su propia vida.

Anna y Kristoff corrieron a donde Hans colgaba, sosteniéndose para no caer. Lo ayudaron a subirse y se sacudió algo de polvo, aunque se manchó de sangre con su mano lastimada por los vidrios rotos. Bella le alcanzó un pañuelo y envolvió su mano.

"Ahora debemos ir a casa. No creo que Snow haya podido llevar a Elsa al hospital.", dijo David.

"¿Qué pasó con ella?", preguntó Hans, totalmente perdido.

Anna lo miró fijo y respiró hondo.

"Va a tener al bebé en cualquiera de estos momentos."


	11. Say Something

**Bueno, estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Un capítulo más y se termina.**

**Espero que los fans del Disney clásico con sus dibujos en 2D capten la referencia del Jorobado de Notre Dame, porque yo sí incluyo a los que faltan, no como Adam y Edward (?**

**Elegí "Say Something" esta vez, no sólo porque la estuve escuchando, sino porque, aún habiéndose notado en toda la historia, Hans admite que cambió, y se lo dice a una persona que tuvo gran relevancia en su vida; quizá para mal, pero la tuvo.**

**¡Disfruten, que se termina!**

* * *

En cuanto menos se dieron cuenta, Hans había desaparecido. Pero esta vez, sin la nube negra.

Sus botas hacían un mínimo ruido sobre el cemento de las calles de Storybrooke mientras detrás de él se oían las de Anna y, sin ruido, las de Kristoff. Los locales de la ciudad casi ni se veían por la velocidad a la que corrían. Los Charming, Regina y Belle iban a unos metros más alejados de ellos corriendo un poco más lento. Los arendellianos-sureño estaban agitadísimos, en cualquier momento se desvanecían, pero al recordar y tan sólo imaginar a la reina en un estado de sufrimiento inmenso les daba una energía misteriosa y seguían con lo que estaban haciendo. Sin parar. A todo o nada.

Casi se cayeron de boca al suelo cuando frenaron de golpe al ver a Snow con Elsa a unos metros de la casa, en su intento por ir camino al hospital. La rubia se retorcía de dolor y la otra controlaba al bebé Neal en el cochecito mientras ayudaba a su amiga a dar al menos un paso. El niño lloraba porque sentía el sufrimiento cercano y no entendía nada.

"¡ELSA!", gritó Hans y se acercó ella rápido. David le echó una mano alcanzando a Snow y calmando a Neal. El pelirrojo tomó a su amada por la cintura y la acercó a él. "Apóyate en mí."

"Hans.", murmuró Elsa con sumo dolor invadiendo su cuerpo y con lágrimas que no sentían timidez por caer en masa. Las contracciones eran fuertísimas y sentía una insoportable sensación por sus venas cada vez que se avecinaba una.

Aun descansando la cabeza en su hombro como él le ordenó, aquella pronunciación de su nombre hizo que Hans la cargara en brazos en un movimiento rápido. Ella dio un grito sin darse cuenta.

"Hans, ¡le harás peor!", le dijo Anna invadida por el miedo. Snow dijo lo mismo y Emma no puso soportar quedarse callada.

"¡Cálmense todos!", bramó. "Las únicas acciones que valen aquí son las de Hans y Elsa. Ella no puede dar ni dos pasos, ¿en qué están pensando?", agregó con una sobredosis de indignación y clavó sus ojos en el príncipe. "Llévatela ahora y nosotros los alcanzaremos."

Un angosto tramo de hielo se formaba a medida que Hans se echaba a correr. Si las hormonas no eran suficiente alteración, también lo eran los poderes; y sumando el miedo, los nervios y la ansiedad.

Lo único que podía salir de sus labios era un 'Resiste'. Él tenía claro que debía mentalizarse para este día, pero no en esta situación. Creía que iba a ser un ir y venir de sirvientes en el castillo, un médico corriendo por los pasillos, ella tendida en la cama y él tomando su mano mientras sufría el fuerte y frío apretón de la misma. Pero no, era todo lo contrario: era ir a buscarla, cargarla entre sus brazos mientras la contenía sin éxito y llevarla a las corridas al hospital, en donde sucedería el resto. Se sentía tan inútil, él también era culpable de eso y no encontraba forma de aliviar la agonía de Elsa. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Intentaba tragarse las lágrimas, le daba miedo, su corazón latía a mil.

Entró como pudo a la guardia del hospital y gritó pidiendo ayuda. Rápidamente llegó el doctor Whale, que había sido informado por anticipación gracias a Mary Margaret, y la acostaron en la camilla. No soltaba su mano, tenía sus ojos verdes enfocados en ella y corría varios mechones rubios de su cara.

Los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para verlo alejarse y adentrándose en el pasillo del edificio. Anna corrió a sabiendas de que no iba a entrar, pero necesitaba hacerlo, quería llegar a darle sus palabras de aliento a su hermana, pero no llegó. Kristoff caminó con poca velocidad hacia ella y puso su mano en su hombro. Emma, Snow, Regina, Henry y Belle se sentaron en las sillas del pasillo mientras David se quedó de pie haciendo una pequeña danza para dormir a Neal en sus brazos.

Anna tenía la mirada puesta en la puerta de la sala de partos, sus ojos azulados parecían perdidos, anonados, una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Su marido no se movía de su lado.

"No lo puedo creer.", murmura la princesa.

"¿Qué no puedes creer, bebé?", preguntó Kristoff mirándola.

No quitaba los ojos de donde estaba mirando, ni siquiera para admirar la belleza de su hombre reno.

"Para empezar, que estamos aquí y en el palacio.", comenzó ella, hablando lentamente en medio de su capacidad para poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. "Y para continuar, que sea Elsa la que esté ahí y no alguien más. Que... Que Hans esté con ella y... Y esto les esté pasando.", agregó e intentó aumentar un poquito la velocidad de su voz. Volvió a la realidad de paso, y lo miró a sus ojos marrones. "No sé cómo explicarlo, tú sabes.", dijo finalmente, con su característica forma de hablar.

Kristoff rió levemente y la abrazó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos fuertes. "Baja a la tierra, Anna. Seremos tíos.", la alentó con una gran sonrisa y besó su sien.

Se podía escuchar, sí. Se podía escuchar un ruidoso y desesperado llanto cerca de donde estaban ellos. Anna se llevó ambas manos a su boca y se convirtió en un mar de llanto en cuestión de segundos. El rubio la abrazó con emoción. No entraba en su mente; su cuñada, la fría reina de Arendelle, acababa de convertirse en madre, y para que sea más extraño aún, lo hizo con un hijo del mayor traidor a su pueblo, al que él aborrecía.

Entre todos hubo abrazos. La felicidad desbordaba. Hacía horas que habían terminado con 'la cosa' y ahora llegaba un nuevo ser al mundo.

Un nuevo ser, uno que Elsa podría haber creído ver en los brazos de cualquiera, hasta en los de su hermana, menos en los suyos. Era él, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, SU bebé; aquella criatura que dormía plácidamente en frente de sus ojos. Unos pocos cabellos rojizos asomaban por su cabecita, su piel era sonrosada y sus pequeñas manitos estaban juntitas fuera de la mantita azul que lo envolvía.

La reina no podía entenderlo. ¿Eso estuvo en su vientre nueve meses? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo tenía con ella, seguro, lejos de cualquier peligro, y a la vez, corriendo riesgo de él. Pues es lo que ella temía. Por eso no quería tener hijos; temía lastimarlos o condenarlos a un mundo lleno de rechazo, miedo.

Pensó en todo menos eso. Miró a Hans, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara arrebolada de llorar al igual que ella. Hace unos cuantos minutos no hacía más que besar su pelo y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que los amaba. Y ahora no podía encontrar una forma de que le sacara los ojos de encima al bebé.

"¿Quieres tenerlo?", le preguntó en voz baja y una tranquilidad que ofrecía un ambiente más cálido y aliviado luego de tanta presión y movimiento de gente.

Él abrió los ojos enormes y sacude la cabeza corto y rápido. "Mira si se me cae.", dijo lleno de nervios, lo que hizo que Elsa riera bajito.

"No lo harás, confío en ti.", respondió ella alcanzándole el bebé. La realidad era que no quería soltarlo, tenía miedo de que se lo quitaran de cuajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hans tomó con muchísimo cuidado a la criaturita en sus brazos. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Era tan perfectito así como era... Quería irse, quería llevarse a su familia y que vivieran juntos de una vez por todas. Pero faltaba mucho para lograr eso, y sabía que iba a valer la pena a la larga o a la corta.

"Qué hermosa familia.", dijo una voz sombría cuyo dueño estaba parado en la puerta. Usó su último rastro de magia en hacer aparecer al bebé en sus brazos. Los nuevos padres dirigieron las miradas asustadas hacia él y el padre lo miró con los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Tú?! ¡Esa poción mataba tu magia! ¡Ella estaba en ti, tendrías que estar muerto!", brama.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta a mi hijo!", gritó Elsa sin siquiera poder moverse.

"Si lo soltara, se caería, ¿no lo crees?", preguntó Jarl y salió por el pasillo con el bebé. La rubia miraba la puerta con terror y desesperación por no poder levantarse y un llanto desgarrador sale de su alma.

Hans se levantó para ir a buscarlo y ella le tomó el brazo. "¡Hans! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"¡Iré a recuperar a nuestro hijo, Elsa! ¡Y te quedas aquí!", respondió él con desesperación y se soltó del agarre.

"¡No, Hans!", dijo ella gastando la poca fuerza que tenía en gritar.

"Volveré, te lo prometo.", salió rápido y encontró al sus amigos levantándose de un aparente desmayo o sueño.

"¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Emma algo perdida y cuando se recuperó por completo abrió grandes los ojos mirando a Hans. "No me digas que se llevó al bebé."

Hans intentó reprimir las lágrimas con éxito y asintió. Fue el punto detonante para que todos dieran la vuelta y se encaminaran a la salida no sin antes hacer que Henry y Anna fueran encargados de cuidar a Elsa y a Neal.

* * *

Esta vez no tenían rastro de nada. Jarl era un simple mortal secuestrando a un recién nacido y ellos debían correrlo por donde creían que había ido. La angustia invadía a Hans y la furia al resto. Los arendellianos no lo sabían, pero los Charming vivieron exactamente lo mismo con Snow, David, Neal y Zelena. Y era una razón por la que Blancanieves iba con tanto enojo; no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo, no a otra persona, menos que menos si la conocía bien.

Vagar de la forma en la que lo hicieron los guió hacia el bosque, luego de haber hecho una parada por la casa, de donde Kristoff tomó el pico. Siguieron camino hasta adentrarse; su nuevo destino era el puente del troll. Aunque algo le decía a Snow que ahí no estaba.

"No.", dijo rápidamente y deteniéndose en seco. "¿Para qué querría irse por el puente del troll?"

"Para alejarse seguro. Sigamos.", ordenó David con apuro.

"No, mamá tiene razón.", interrumpió Emma. De tal palo, tal astilla. "¿Qué querría hacer con un bebé?"

"Tirarlo a algún lado.", respondió Hans anonado.

"El río sirve.", dijo David con desesperación. Lo último que esperaba era que perdieran al bebé para siempre porque a su mujer y a su hija se les ocurría sobre pensar la situación.

Regina revoleó los ojos y decidió que un grupo iba al puente del troll y otro iba al pozo de los deseos, pues ella también pensó en aquél lugar. Snow, Emma y ella fueron al pozo, en donde encontraron a Jarl. Claramente, tenían razón. Antes de enfrentarlo, Snow le habló a David al walkie talkie y acto seguido se descubrieron para salvar al bebé.

"Oh, vaya. La salvadora y su prole.", saludó Jarl con un muy mal gusto mientras sostenía al bebé.

"Ya déjate de tonterías, has hecho un maldito pacto con el diablo antes de hacerlo con Rumplestiltskin. Tendrías que estar muerto.", dijo Regina sin rodeos y levantó la mano para preparar un movimiento y hacerlo volar hasta que Jarl levantó la suya.

"Yo no haría eso.", interrumpió antes de que ella hiciera algo. "Hay niños.", y dicho eso tomó la mantita del bebé, haciéndolo colgar, y lo llevó sobre el pozo, amenazando con tirarlo ahí dentro.

A las mujeres casi les daba un paro cardíaco hasta que vieron a alguien posar su espada sobre la espalda de Jarl.

"Deja a mi hijo.", amenazó Hans mientras sostenía el arma. David apareció con la suya y Bella sólo se quedó parada rodeándolo con ellos. "Entrégamelo, ahora."

"¿Por qué querrías conservar a esta cosa horrenda?", cuestionó Jarl. "Esto no es lo que quieres. Tú quieres gobernar, como yo. Nunca te importó la reina. Esta cosa es un bastardo y lo sabes.", comenzó a decir. Él estaba convencido de eso, pero Hans sabía que esa no era la verdad, y por eso aprieta un poco más la espada sobre la espalda de su hermano.

"Si siguiera siendo esa persona, no me atrevería a matarte. Amo a Elsa, amo a mi hijo, y lo único que quiero en este momento es terminar contigo.", respondió Hans sin dudarlo.

Era obvio. La última vez que habían amenazado a Jarl con una espada había sido Anna en la segunda vez que intentó tomar Arendelle y él no intentó seguir atacando con tal de que lo soltaran. En ese momento era el Hans arrogante y avaro, que pensaba que no tenía corazón; sólo hasta que Elsa apareció en su vida una tercera vez y terminó de convencerse. No iba a caer de nuevo, no sería reprimido por su hermano una vez más, menos cuando su hijo por fin había llegado al mundo y podía traerle nuevas esperanzas a él y a su madre.

"Hazlo y tu hijo muere.", murmura su hermano sin tener problemas con su pulso mientras sostiene al bebé en la mantita como lo hacía hace minutos.

Lo último que vio 'la cosa' fue esa escena. Un libro chocó contra su cabeza y cayó rompiéndose la nuca con el cemento. El bebé hubiera caído si la espada de David no hubiera atrapado el nudo de la mantita con agilidad antes de tiempo. Con cuidado lo alejó del pozo y se lo acercó a Hans, quien automáticamente lo tomó en brazos y lo llenó de besos.

"Te amo hijo. Te amo.", murmuraba pegado a su carita.

Emma, Bella y Snow eran tres mares de lágrimas y Regina sólo tenía los ojos rojos. Decidieron volver rápido a casa antes de que anocheciera. Esa criatura todavía tenía a alguien más esperándolo.

Y cuando tuvo ese reencuentro, su madre no lo quería soltar ni por todo el oro del mundo. Lloraba y lloraba, el bebé estaba fundido en el abrazo de Elsa, y Elsa en el abrazo de Hans. Estaban reunidos otra vez, fue uno de los sustos más grandes de sus vidas.

"Supongo que pueden o deben volver a Arendelle, ¿verdad?", le preguntó Emma a Anna, quienes estaban de nuevo en el pasillo, pero esta vez a solas.

"Seguro. Ya todo terminó. Definitivamente.", respondió la pelirroja mientras espiaba desde lejos a su hermana y su nueva familia. "Pero temo por Hans. No sé qué hará Elsa al respecto. Lo más conveniente sería que se casasen, por el bebé, y no será un problema. Lo es el hecho de cómo se lo tomará el consejo y el pueblo."

Emma debía procesar un poco la situación. Ella no conoce de ESA forma de llevar un grupo de gente. Los que sabían de eso eran sus padres, pero ella no. Aunque, siendo sensata se le ocurrían posibles soluciones y sin haber sido una monarca.

"Creo que... Si ellos realmente las quieren, lo aceptarán. Todos cometemos errores, y si Elsa y tú perdonaron a Hans, entonces cualquiera puede."

Anna rió ante esa respuesta. Era literal lo que Emma decía, pues Anna nunca hubiera perdonado a Hans... Es más, hasta que él tuvo que subir a la torre del reloj no se había dado cuenta que lo hizo. Siempre pensó que cumplía con las cosas por Elsa y el bebé, pero no por haberle dado una chance a él. Ahora lo sabe, y se siente a gusto. Se dio vuelta para dejar de espiar y darles privacidad.

"Es cierto.", dijo sonriente. "Por primera vez me tragué mi orgullo. Espero no arrepentirme."

"No lo harás, Anna.", respondió Emma con confianza.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

La rubia hizo un silencio. Perdonó a Anna porque ella no sabía la historia de los Charming y todas las cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar con el resto de los ciudadanos.

"Hoy Hans demostró que no es el de antes. Y también porque reconozco cuando hay amor verdadero."


	12. Epilogue

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final fksddkjsfdnkjgfngkjfskjdgs **

**Gracias infinitas a aquellos que lo leyeron y me lo hicieron saber con sus fangirleos xD A los chicos de OUATArg que sufrieron mi plagueo constante cada capítulo **

**Y creo que nada más. Es una historia que quería desarrollar un poquito más, pero los hechos eran cortos, así que no me maté en irme por las ramas. A veces, lo sencillo es más lindo **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y mi última recomendación musical es "Atlas" de Coldplay y "Eyes Open" de Taylor Swift. **

**Como diría un cantante muy conocido (Cerati .lll.): ¡Gracias totales!**

* * *

Volver de Storybrooke fue una sabia decisión. Anna quería quedarse, pues allí estaban sus amigos humanos y no iba a serle posible ver lo destrozado que pudo haber quedado Arendelle. Sin embargo, Elsa la bajó a la Tierra y la vuelta a casa se llevó a cabo, con la decisión grupal de que aquella puerta que creó el aprendiz del hechicero, que luego reapareció gracias a Rumplestiltskin, sería la única forma de mantener conectados ambos mundos, y hacer posible las visitas que cualquiera de ellos quisiera efectuar.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para el pueblo que alguna vez estuvo congelado por completo. Las familias regresaron a sus casas y nadie había perdido nada; aquella oscuridad sólo fue un susto, y no causa de pérdidas materiales o humanas. La paz reinaba en todo sentido.

La noche caía en Arendelle, el puerto estaba desierto ya que los pescadores y demás habían regresado a casa hacía horas. Era tarde, algunas casas ya estaban yendo a dormir, salvo algunas que otras, pero nadie se percataba de lo que sucedía allí.

Allí estaban los amantes, con el pequeño fruto de su relación durmiendo en brazos de su madre. Vestían capas, que flameaban un poco gracias a la brisa que traía el mar, para pasar desapercibidos. La cara de la muchacha estaba cubierta de lágrimas, sus ojos azulados estaban húmedos y algo enrojecidos. El muchacho enjugaba dichas lágrimas con sus pulgares y una sonrisa cálida en su cara.

Dos semanas, le había dicho.

Dos semanas que ella había temido lo peor.

Dos semanas que se cumplieron.

Él regresó.

Y ella no lo podía creer.

La aprobación se dio, y entonces él fue capaz de sacar una cajita de su bolsillo, de donde desenganchó un anillo para luego ponerlo en el dedo anular derecho de la joven. Sobre ellos, la luna llena los iluminaba; era la única cosa que podría haber mostrado sus caras en caso de haber alguien más en ese lugar. Y aunque no lo hubiera, lo hacía igualmente, pero a medias, pues las capuchas no permitían que lo hiciera por completo.

Luego de tan hermoso acto, el joven sacó una caja de madera que guardaba cenizas; las cenizas de una persona. Las de su hermano. La abrió en dirección al mar y dejó que cayeran sobre las aguas o se las llevara el viento; quizá no haya sido la persona perfecta, pero, para ser sinceros, nadie lo es.

Existe el perdón, pero no el olvido, y del perdón surgen las segundas oportunidades. Uno debe dar sin recibir, pues las recompensas vendrán solas.

Hay que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que uno quiere, y a la vez luchar si la adversidad se vuelve atroz.

El amor es la principal causa de las luchas, ¿quién no fue partícipe de la búsqueda del amor de alguien? Más si la familia se encuentra en aquél universo, en especial un hijo, una madre, o un hermano o hermana.

Las batallas imposibles son aquellas que precisamente uno debe pelear. La vida es una montaña rusa, con aciertos y errores, sin perfecciones, donde las personas deben perdonar, amar y respetar. ¿De qué sirve el rencor? Sólo para hacer daño; pero al ser un mal del mundo, no se va a ir nunca, pues los males y las adversidades dan valiosas lecciones. Es como un carrusel: de ellos salen las batallas, de las batallas salen las lecciones, y de las lecciones salen los valores que la persona tendrá en cuenta después. La felicidad es un objetivo que sólo existe en porciones, porque en caso contrario sería perfecto, y las genera la persona con sus sentimientos, sin creer que está en las demás personas y no en uno mismo. Es el sentimiento que a uno lo hace sentir completo. Irónico, ¿no?

En simples palabras, y para no irnos por las ramas, la vida es cuesta arriba, pero la vista es genial.


End file.
